Mi primer y unico amor
by Emily Skywalker
Summary: Butch Him era el chico más guapo y por lo tanto el más popular de toda la preparatoria , era el típico chico casanova y mujeriego, pero a pesar de que había salido ya con muchas chicas a lo largo de toda su vida, él nunca se había enamorado, en realidad nunca antes había sentido lo que es el verdadero amor, pero todo eso cambiaria cuando conociera a Kaoru Matsubara.
1. Cuando se siente la brisa

_MI PRIMER Y UNICO AMOR_

**NOTA 1:** Los personajes principales son Kaoru Matsubara (Bellota o Buttercup) y Butch Him

**NOTA 2:** Las personalidades de algunos de los personajes no son exactamente iguales a las del anime.

**NOTA 3:** En esta historia no tienen súper poderes, sino que son chicos comunes y corrientes como cualquier otro y llevan una vida normal y tranquila.

**NOTA 4:** Los chicos si son hermanos pero no tienen la misma edad y Butch es el mayor de los tres.

CUANDO SE SIENTE LA BRISA….

(CAPITULO 1)

Cada vez que siente la brisa y el fuerte viento sopla en su rostro, al pasear por el bello puerto de aquella ciudad, Butch Him recuerda su gran amor, él más bello de sus recuerdos, la razón por la cual hoy es una gran persona, la razón por la cual hoy está vivo y tiene una razón de vivir.

De solo recordar lo que paso el verano pasado de hace cinco años su rostro toma un aspecto melancólico, pero también alegre y en sus ojos aparecía un hermoso brillo que hacia cambiar su rostro por completo ya que él nunca olvidaría todo lo que vivió en ese tiempo con su primer y único amor….

Todo empezó cuando él tenía 17 años y cursaba su último año de preparatoria.

Butch era el chico más guapo y popular de su escuela, todas las chicas se morían por salir con él, era la envidia de los demás muchachos, ya que aparte de atraer a todas las chicas de la escuela, era el mejor deportista y músico de esa preparatoria, pero y como no ser la envidia de todos, si siempre era el mejor en cada deporte en el que el participaba y además con el simple hecho de traer su guitarra o cualquier otro instrumento, y tocar la más insignificante melodía era capaz de encantar a cualquier persona que lo escuchara.

Pero tristemente él era el típico chico ¨malo¨ , el típico casanova, que ningún padre desearía que su hija saliera con él, ya que a veces era un poco problemático, y a la vez mujeriego (pero en realidad ese no era su verdadero ser).

Butch era muy alto, poseía un cuerpo atlético y sobre todo fuerte, su cabello era lacio y negro, pero solo un poco corto porque a veces caían sobre su frente algunos de sus cabellos ya que el siempre traía su cabello despeinado ya que eso le daba su toque adorable, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, tenía una hermosa sonrisa con la cual alegraba a cualquier chica con solo sonreír, pero su mejor atributo lo que más causaban miradas de todos en él, eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan verdes como el jade mismo, eran tan bellos esos ojos que podían penetrar hasta tu mismísima alma con el simple hecho de solo mirarlos.

Él tenía una forma de ser muy peculiar, a simple vista se le notaba muy serio y callado pero en el fondo él era un gran chico con el cual podrías hablar por mucho tiempo y nunca te cansarías. Era muy alegre, terco y a veces un poco indiferente por lo cual tenía problemas para sacar sus sentimientos por eso prefería no hacerlo. Era de carácter fuerte y ya que casi tenía la mayoría de edad intentaba comportarse como tal, pero eso no le salía muy bien ya que en realidad todavía era un niño en el cuerpo de un muchacho así que tenía sus momentos de locura e infantilismo y en realidad era un poco ingenuo. Pero en realidad tenía un gran corazón a pesar de eso defectos que tenía.

Tenía un poco de mala fama ya que había salido con muchas chicas a lo largo de su corta vida, pero nunca las había tomado enserio. Tenía muchos amigos y siempre lo rodeaban y lo pretendían las chicas lindas, sus mejores amigos eran Kyosuke Caio y Eliot Watanabe.

Butch vivía solo con su madre Sanae y sus dos hermanos menores Brick de 16 años y Boomer de 15 años de edad, ambos iban en segundo y primer año de preparatoria.

Sus padres se habían divorciado hace cinco años por problemas entre ellos dos, pero decidieron que la custodia la tendría ella y él les estaría pasando una buena pensión por sus tres hijos.

Su madre era una bella mujer de ojos color gris y cabello rizado castaño, también era una gran mujer ya que aunque su exesposo les pasara una gran suma de dinero por sus tres hijos y también una a ella para que no tuviera necesidad de trabajar, ella siempre estaba atenta a sus hijos dándoles amor, cariño, una buena educación y sobre todo siempre estaba presente en todo lo que les sucedía en sus vidas.

Sus hermanos también eran muy guapos al igual que él, por ejemplo Brick era un chico alto para su edad, fuerte(al igual que su hermano mayor), de piel blanca y con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, su cabello lacio y anaranjado y un poco largo (pero solo un poco) el cual siempre se lo cubría con una gorra roja con negro y sobre todo tenía unos grandes ojos color rojo como la sangre. Es muy directo al hablar de su forma de ver las cosas, es un poco testarudo pero muy simpático y aunque era el segundo hijo le gustaba mucho sentirse superior a sus hermanos, pero es de muy buenos sentimientos.

Por otra parte Boomer el menor de los tres hermanos aunque ya era todo un adolescente, era alto, fuerte como sus hermanos y al igual que ellos tenía la piel muy blanca, su cabello era solo un poco ondulado y era muy rubio y sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar. Su forma de ser es muy dulce, a veces es un poco terco pero ingenuo a la vez, siempre trae una gran sonrisa en su rostro y siempre le gusta estar alegre, y es muy positivo.

Butch amaba mucho a su madre y a sus hermanos, ya que era lo más importante que él tenía en la vida y era muy feliz, pero siempre tuvo un deseo de tener a su padre más cerca de ellos ya que solo lo podían ver unas cuantas veces al año ya que él era un empresario muy importante. Y sentía un vacío en el ya que deseaba poder tener una relación más fuerte y estrecha con su padre.

Butch Him había salido con muchas chicas a lo largo de toda su vida pero nunca había sentido amor por alguna de ellas, ya que solo salía con ellas porque siempre ellas lo invitaban primero o simplemente porque eran bonitas.

En realidad nunca se había enamorado de alguna chica, ni aun cuando era niño, ni una sola vez en su vida, realmente él no sabía lo que era amar y ser amado nunca había tenido ese hermoso sentimiento que solo puede existir cuando vez a la persona que más amas en la vida, la que te hace latir el corazón tan rápido que sientes que se te saldrá del pecho, que te hace tartamudear y decir tonterías, que te deja sin palabras y simplemente no puedas dejar de mirar y que con una simple sonrisa suya te alegra todo el día por mas malo que hubiera podido ser. Aquella persona que puede ser tu más grande fortaleza e irónicamente también tu más grande debilidad.

Esa persona que solo quieres proteger y no dejar que le pase nada, con esa persona que no temes a ser tú mismo y mostrarle hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, con esa persona que sabes que siempre estará contigo pase lo que pase, que sea lo que digan los demás nunca te dejara, con esa persona que sabes que estés donde estés siempre estará pensando en ti, y que aun con la distancia nunca te olvidara y siempre estará esperando por ti.

Todo esto era completamente desconocido para él, pero eso pronto cambiaria ya que el conocería muy pronto a esa persona que cambiaría su vida por completo...


	2. Nuevo año, nuevas personas

**_CAPITULO 2_**

_**Nuevo año, nuevas personas**_

En un pequeño pueblo al norte de Estados Unidos, Butch Him se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en lo buena que ha sido su vida hasta ahora. El joven de ojos verdes permanecía con la mirada fija al techo, por su cabeza pasaban muchas preguntas, por ejemplo: ¿Cómo sería este nuevo año escolar? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Si aprobaría todas las materias? ¿Conocería a nuevas personas? ¿Qué estudiaría?

Estas y muchas más eran las interrogantes que pasaban por la cabeza de Butch en esa mañana, que daría inicio a su último año de preparatoria.

Unos minutos después el pelinegro se vio obligado a despertar de sus pensamientos, ya que su madre tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Butch? Soy yo hijo, ¿ya despertaste? – dijo con voz dulce su madre

-¿He? A si mama ya desperté- dijo Butch un poco confundido- Bajare en unos minutos

-Está bien, pero procura darte prisa, para que alcances a desayunar conmigo y tus hermanos.

-Si mama, ¡enseguida!-grito Butch mientras se leventaba de su cama.

Rápidamente Butch se quitó la blusa de la pijama y se dirigió a su armario a buscar al ropa que se pondría el dia de hoy. Se puso una camiseta color verde oliva de cuello en V con mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos y una camisa cuadriculada encima de color negro con gris, un pantalón levis de mezclilla color negro y unos tenis converse de color gris.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Mientras tanto en la cocina, dos chicos, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, ya estaban listos para comenzar a desayunar:

-¡Hum! Esto vuele delicioso mama-exclamo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento-hace mucho que tenía ganas de comer huevo y tocino con pan tostado.

-Boomer tiene razón mama, esto enserio vuele delicioso-dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo, sin apartar la vista de su plato.

-Muchas gracias, hijos, prepare este desayuno con mucho amor, especialmente para ustedes en un dia tan hermoso como hoy que inician un nuevo año escolar –dijo su madre dándoles una mirada tierna a sus dos hijos.

-¿Chicos? Pero y su hermano, ¿dónde está?-dijo Sanae

-Aquí estoy mama- se escuchó una voz masculina que venía por el pasillo-Buenos días- dijo el pelinegro a todos los presentes.

-Muy buenos días, hijo, que bueno que nos acompañes a desayunar-dijo su madre dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su hijo mayor.

-Buenos días Butch-dijeron sus hermanos con la boca llena de tocino y ambos casi ahogándose.

-Bueno chicos es mejor que se den prisa y terminen su desayuno o llegaran tarde a la escuela – dijo su madre.

-Sí, mama- respondieron los tres chicos al unísono

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

En el auto:

-Chicos, espero que este nuevo año escolar se porten mejor que el anterior-dijo Sanae con voz firme.

-Además quiero que estén al pendiente de Boomer, es su primer año de preparatoria y no quiero que los chicos mayores estén molestando a mi pequeño bebe-dijo la madre en tono vergonzoso.

-¡QUE!-gritaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo no necesito que Butch y Brick estén cuidando de mí, mama! ¡Yo…yo ya no soy un bebe!... ¡YO NO NECESITO UN PAR DE NIÑEROS!-exclamo Boomer avergonzado y molesto a la vez.

-¡Pero mama, esto no es justo! -reclamo Butch- El año pasado yo tuve que cuidar de Brick, porque también era su primer año, pero ahora él está en segundo, y puede cuidar el SOLO de Boomer-dijo el ojiverde con voz autoritaria.

-Además, mama los chicos mayores de la preparatoria no son muy molestos, no creo que le hagan nada a Boomer por ser de primero-dijo el pelirrojo con voz calmada.

-Lo siento hijos míos, pero ya está decidido, ambos estarán al pendiente de que ninguno de esos brabucones moleste a Boomer, aparte ustedes como hermanos mayores tienen la responsabilidad de cuidar de Boomer que es su hermano menor, así que espe…, no más bien es UNA ORDEN el que vean por el bienestar de su pequeño hermano en la escuela-dijo su madre con voz dominante y dirigiéndoles una mirada fulminante a sus tres hijos.

Esa mirada fue suficiente para que los chicos entendieran, que si desobedecían a su madre, las consecuencias no serían nada buenas, así que los tres hermanos decidieron permanecer en silencio lo que quedaba de camino hacia su escuela.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Una vez que sonó el timbre, que indicaba que era hora de entrar a la primera clase, Butch se dirigió rápidamente a su nuevo salón.

-Hola Butch-dijo un apuesto chico de ojos color miel, y cabello rizado color castaño oscuro.

-Hola Kyosuke-dijo Butch sonriendo.

-Hola chicos-dijo un lindo joven de ojos color azul, gafas y piel igual de blanca que la de Butch, que venía entrando por la puerta.

-Hola Eliot- dijeron ambos chicos con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Bueno tanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo Kyosuke sin apartar la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Tienes razón Kyosuke-dijo Eliot- todas estas vacaciones de verano sin mirarlos se me hicieron eternas, me hicieron tanta falta-dijo Eliot con tristeza y lágrimas falsas.

A lo que los chicos solo respondieron con una gran carcajada, que fue rápidamente interrumpida por su nuevo profesor de historia.

-Tomen asiento jóvenes, que la clase ya está por empezar, luego pueden seguir parloteando, pero NO en mi clase-dijo un hombre de edad ya avanzada y anteojos.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

En otro lugar de la preparatoria, y siendo específicos en la clase 2-A, cierto chico pelirrojo, no dejaba de mirar atentamente por la ventana. Brick ya había llegado a su salón y ya había tomado su asiento, que como siempre estaba cerca de la ventana que daba vista a todo el jardín de la preparatoria.

El chico de mirada rubí, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por una chica de pelo castaño corto y ojos color café que le tapo los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo la chica.

-Nekota, ya sé que eres tu-dijo Brick en un tono irritado al verse interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

-¡Bueno, creo que una hoy en día, ya no puede ser linda con su novio!-exclamo la chica molesta.

Nekota Aiahara era la novia de Brick desde hace más de medio año, se conocieron debido a que quedaron en el mismo salón. Nekota era de las chicas más populares de toda la escuela, era una chica de estatura media, piel blanca, cabello corto de ojos color café y de muy buena familia.

Constantemente vestía faldas cortas y camisetas llamativas pero eran bonitas. Ella y Brick empezaron a salir después de mucha insistencia por parte de la chica y por influencia de sus amigos, ya que desde el primer momento que ella vio al pelirrojo quedo enamorada de el al instante y no se cansó hasta poder salir con él.

En realidad Brick no estaba muy interesado en ella, pero después de tanta insistencia de la chica, el por fin decidió darle una oportunidad, además si salía con Nekota se ahorraría los acosos de las demás chicas de su propio salón y de otros grupos. Ya que Brick era uno de los chicos más atractivos de la preparatoria y siempre obtenía el primer lugar en su clase.

El tenía un gran cariño por la chica, pero de amarla, no estaba seguro, pero por ese gran cariño que él tenía por la castaña, seguiría siendo su novio.

-No. Espera Nekota, no te molestes por favor-dijo Brick con un poco de culpa-Es solo que me sorprendiste un poco, en realidad no quise hablarte así.

-Bueno te perdono, solo porque hoy es nuestro primer día de escuela como alumnos de segundo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su novio.

-_Las chicas sí que cambian de humor fácilmente-pensó Brick con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y aceptando el gesto de la chica._

El cual fue interrumpido por el profesor Warren que les impartiría la clase de francés desde el primer año.

-Buenos días jóvenes, tomen su asiento por favor-dijo un hombre joven de unos 31 años.

-Y Nekota las demostraciones de afecto pueden esperar para después-dijo el profesor con picardía, lanzando una mirando a la pareja.

-Bueno como todos ya nos conocemos y no hay necesidad de presentaciones, empezaremos con un pequeño examen sorpresa, sobre todo lo que aprendieron el ciclo pasado-dijo el profesor

-Noooooooooo-solo se escuchó decir de parte de todo el salón

A lo que el profesor no le quedó más remedio que reírse de sus alumnos.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

No muy lejos de ahí, un chico de ojos color azul caminaba tranquilamente hacia su nuevo salón, el cual estaba en la parte sur de la preparatoria. Boomer iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas noto a la chica que estaba detrás de él preguntándole;

-¿Disculpa?-Pero tú sabes, ¿Dónde está el salón de 1-C?-pregunto una chica de ojos azules casi como los de Boomer, solo que en un tono más claro.

-Ah, sí claro, está en este mismo edificio en la parte de arriba-dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado al ver a la chica-De hecho yo también voy a ese mismo salón, si quieres te puedo acompañar- se aventuró a decir el ojiazul.

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-ah pero que descortés soy, ni si quiera te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Miyako Gotokuji, y ¿cuál es el tuyo? -dijo la chica alegremente.

-He, mi nombre es Boomer…Boomer Him-dijo por fin el chico.

-Pues, mucho gusto en conocerte Boomer- dijo Miyako estrechándole la mano al rubio, el cual se volvió a sonrojar-pero creo que deberíamos apurarnos, o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase-dijo la chica poniéndose a caminar directo al salón.

-Oh sí, claro, tienes razón-dijo Boomer caminando junto a la chica.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Mientras tanto, en una calle no muy lejos de la escuela….

-¡Ahí no! ¡Se me va a hacer tarde, y es mi primer día de preparatoria¡-se decía así misma una chica de ojos color rosa, que iba corriendo hacia la escuela.

-Ya no me vuelvo a parar, en una tienda de golosinas, antes de la escuela-se decía la chica.-Pero…pero ahí es que se veían tan deliciosos esos pastelillos, que no me podía resistir a comprar un paquete.-dijo la chica con ojitos en forma de estrella y con la boca abierta.

-_He, la puerta de la escuela todavía está abierta, oh si, ¡gracias Dios!-pensó la chica de moño-todavía puedo llegar a tiempo, si corro un poco más rápido seguro que llego._

Momoko iba tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta del chico que iba caminando por el pasillo, que cuando lo vio e intento frenar, todo fue inútil, y cuando menos pensó, ambos ya estaban tirados en el suelo.

-¡Ah, eso dolió!- dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Que acaso no ibas viendo por donde corrías¡-exclamo Brick molesto y aun en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento su alteza!-dijo la chica un poco sarcástica-no te había visto, además solo intentaba llegar a tiempo a mi salón.

-Bueno-dijo el chico de mirada rubí ya un poco más calmado- Creo que deberías de considerar despertarte un poco más temprano, ¿no, crees?-dijo Brick en tono burlesco.

-¡Y tu quien te crees, para decirme que es lo que puedo hacer para llegar temprano¡-dijo Momoko con una venita en la frente.

-Bueno tranquila-dijo Brick levantándose del suelo- es mejor que me valla, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme a pelear con una boba de primero-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y alejándose lentamente de la chica.

-¡¿A quién llamas boba?!-grito molesta Momoko, levantándose del suelo.

A lo que Brick solo voltio y le tiro una sonrisa burlesca.

-_Que chico tan molesto y engreído-pensó ella.-Debe de ser el tonto más grande de la escuela, aunque tenía unos ojos muy lindos, espera dije que tenía ojos lindos, rayos Momoko que ¿estás pensando?, es un tonto y solo eso.-¡Ahí no!, por pelear con ese ya voy a llegar tarde._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Mientras tanto en el baño de hombres de la escuela:

-_Que rayos iba pensando esa chica-se decía Brick así mismo-esa caída sí que me dolió-dijo quejándose-y todavía se molesta conmigo, pero lo peor de este caso, es que yo siempre intento ser calmado ante cualquier problema y con cualquier persona, pero esa chica sí que me saco de mis casillas, aunque era un poco linda, dije ¿linda? Brick no puedes pensar eso de otras chicas, tienes novia-se dijo así mismo regañándose-bueno será mejor que vuelva a clase o el profesor me matara._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

-Mira a esa chica Boomer-dijo Miyako.

-Parece que está teniendo una pelea consigo misma-le contesto Boomer.

-Qué tal si vamos a hablar con ella, a lo mejor no sabe dónde queda su salón.

-Sí, tienes razón, hay que acercarnos a ella-dijo Boomer.

-Hola-dijo alegremente Miyako.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?-dijo Momoko-Hola, no se preocupen es solo que me tropecé con un chico, increíblemente molesto y me retrase para mi clase-dijo Momoko con llamas en los ojos.

A lo que los chico solo se miraron con una cara de miedo ante las llamas que se veían en los ojos de esa chica.

-Pero olviden eso-dijo la chica volviendo a su mirada normal- Bueno cambiando de tema, mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, y el de ¿ustedes?-dijo la chica de ojos rosas.

-Yo soy Miyako Gotokuji-dijo dándole la mano a la pelirroja en forma de saludo.

-Y mi nombre es Boomer Him-dijo el ojiazul, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Gusto en conocerlos-dijo Momoko ya más animada-Pero, bueno ya me tengo que ir, ya que voy muy tarde a mi salón, el 1-C-dijo la chica de moño.

-En realidad nosotros también vamos a ese salón- dijo Boomer.

-¡Qué bien, así no seré la única regañada por el profesor!-exclamo con mucha energía Momoko.

-Bueno mejor sigamos, el salón esta al final de este pasillo-dijo Boomer mostrándoles el camino a las chicas.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Mientras tanto en el salón de la clase 3-B, tres apuestos chicos estaban hablando felizmente, ya que su profesor de historia, había tenido una emergencia y no pudo darles la clase.

-Butch, es enserio, necesitas una novia-le dijo Kyosuke en tono de burla.

-Claro que no-dijo el ojiverde-últimamente no me siento cómodo con la presencia de las chicas de esta escuela.

-Kyosuke, tiene razón-dijo Eliot-necesitas una novia para que endulce tu vida y dejes de ser tan amargado-dijo riéndose el chico de gafas, y despeinado el lindo cabello de Butch.

-No-dijo Butch con voz firme-no necesito una chica que "endulce mi vida"- dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo-además las chicas de esta escuela son muy superficiales y eso no me gusta.

-Vamos Butch- dijo Kyosuke dándole una palmada en la espalda- de que te sirve ser el chico más popular de esta preparatorio, si no lo aprovechas. Puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras…

-Eso es cierto-dijo Eliot- ninguna chica se resiste a los encantos del pequeño Butchy-dijo el chico de ojos azules, burlándose de su amigo.

-¡Ya les dije que no! Y ya dejen de burlarse de mi-dijo Butch irritado ante los comentarios de sus mejores amigos- además no hay ninguna chica que me interese en estos momentos-dijo Butch levantándose de su asiento.

-Aja-dijo Eliot no muy convencido de lo que decía el ojiverde.

-¿Y qué hay de Camile?-dijo Kyosuke mirando fijamente a Butch.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay de ella?-dijo Eliot-fue la última chica con la que saliste, y creo que aún le gustas.

-Bueno, si salí con Camile, pero yo no ciento nada por ella-dijo Butch fríamente.

-Bien, fingiremos que te creemos- dijeron ambos chicos, sin quitar la mirada de su amigo.

-Pero, en fin, cambiando de tema-dijo Kyosuke- ¿A qué actividad extracurricular entraran este año?

-Yo como siempre estaré en el grupo musical de la escuela-dijo Butch con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya que la música era su más grande pasión.

-Yo a lo mejor intento entrar al grupo musical-dijo Eliot- me gustaría probar algo diferente, al tiro con arco-dijo el chico, ya que el año pasado había entrado al club de arquería.

-Sí, deberías probar ahí, te gustara mucho.-le dijo Butch a su amigo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti kyosuke, a donde te gustaría entrar?-le pregunto Eliot.

-No lo sé, aun no sé si entrar al club de esgrima o al de soccer-dijo indeciso el chico de pelo rizado.

-Hola Butch-dijeron al mismo tiempo cinco chicas que iban entrando al salón, de forma muy coqueta.

-Ah, hola chicas-dijo Butch un poco avergonzado ante las miradas que en ese momento le tiraban sus amigos.

-¿Cómo está el chico más guapo de la escuela?-dijo una de ellas.

-Si Butch, dinos como has estado- empezaron a decir las otras chicas.

-Bueno yo…yo he estado bien gracias a Dios-decía el pelinegro bastante avergonzado y sin dejarse de imaginar la carilla que le esperaba después, de parte de sus amigos.

-Bueno Butch, Eliot y yo nos vamos, para que puedas conversar tranquilo con estas bellezas-dijo Kyosuke sin dejar de sonreírle a las chicas.

-Así es Butch, esperemos que disfrutes de la compañía de estas lindas damas- dijo Eliot con su acento inglés.

-Esperen ¿se van chicos?-dijo Butch alarmado-no por favor no se vallan-grito Butch ya que iban lejos del salón.

-No te preocupes Butch-dijo una de las chicas.

-Sí, nosotras te podemos, hacer compañía, mientras tus amigos regresan-dijo otra.

A lo que Butch, no tuvo más alternativa, que mostrar una sonrisa falsa a sus admiradoras, después de todo él era un caballero y no iba a dejar esas chicas ya que eso sería algo descortés de su parte.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o_**

Mientras tanto en el salón de 1-C tres chicos alcanzaron a llegar justo a tiempo a su clase, antes de que llegara el profesor Lee, es cual les impartiría la materia de química.

-Buenos días- dijo muy alegre, un hombre de unos 40 años y ojos color gris-sean bienvenidos a esta preparatoria y espero que su estancia aquí sea de lo más grata-dijo el profesor dedicándoles una gran sonrisa a todos sus nuevos alumnos.-Bueno para conocernos más, ya que ustedes son nuevos aquí. Haremos una dinámica-dijo el profesor-cada uno de ustedes, pasara aquí al frente dirá su nombre completo, su edad, y algunos de sus intereses. ¿De acuerdo?-dijo el profesor.

-Si profesor -se escuchó decir por parte del grupo.

-Muy bien, empezare yo y después el primero de cada fila y así hasta llegar a los últimos de cada fila, hasta que todos queden presentados-dijo el profesor.- Bueno…Mi nombre es Chang Lee, tengo 40 años y mis intereses son enseñar química, el golf y pasar tiempo con mi familia.

Y así se fueron presentando cada uno de los estudiantes del grupo de 1-C hasta que por fin llegaron a la última fila donde todavía faltaban de presentarse 4 alumnos…

-Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, tengo 15 años y me encanta leer manga, los superhéroes y sobretodo las golosinas-dijo la pelirroja con ojos de corazón.

-Muy bien Momoko.- dijo el profesor Lee, con un gotita estilo anime en la cabeza- haber ¿quién sigue?

-Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, tengo 15 años, y amo diseñar ropa y leer revistas de moda.- dijo la rubia muy sonriente.

-Bien Miyako, amm ¿quién sigue?-dijo el profesor mirando al ojiazul.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Boomer Him, tengo 15 años, y mis intereses son jugar béisbol y los animales.- dijo Boomer con una ligera sonrisa, la cual encanto a muchas chicas de su salón. Al parecer él también tendría mucho éxito con las chicas al igual que sus hermanos.

-Bien Boomer, y bueno haber ¿quién es la última en presentarse?-dijo el profesor- mirando fijamente al último asiento de esa fila, donde se encontraba cierta chica de hermosos ojos verdes como el jade, piel tan blanca como la porcelana y de cabello negro como la noche. Vestida con una falda negra de tablas y un suéter verde color oliva que llevaba sobre una camisa blanca y con un listón verde en el pelo.

-Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, tengo 14 años, y mis pasiones son la música, la poesía y el dibujo.- dijo tímidamente la ojiverde, agachando rápidamente la cabeza, para evitar las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Muy bien Kaoru-dijo el profesor dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la chica, viendo lo tímida que era.

**Continuara...**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**¡Bueno, gracias a Dios, por fin subí el segundo capitulo xD¡ Si, ya se me tarde mucho, pero tratare de que eso no ocurra con frecuenciaC:**

**Quiero decirles primeramente que gracias por sus reviews, ya que así me animan y me ayudan a mejorar esta historia, que sale de mi loca imaginación :B**

**Bien, espero que les allá gustado así que...**

**Mata ne, sayonaraxD!**


	3. Nuevo año, nuevas personas Parte 2

_-Bien Boomer, y bueno haber ¿quién es la última en presentarse?-dijo el profesor- mirando fijamente al último asiento de esa fila, donde se encontraba cierta chica de hermosos ojos verdes como el jade, piel tan blanca como la porcelana y de cabello negro como la noche. Vestida con una falda negra de tablas y un suéter verde color oliva que llevaba sobre una camisa blanca y con un listón verde en el pelo._

_-Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, tengo 14 años, y mis pasiones son la música, la poesía y el dibujo.- dijo tímidamente la ojiverde, agachando rápidamente la cabeza, para evitar las miradas de todos los presentes._

_-Muy bien Kaoru-dijo el profesor dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la chica, viendo lo tímida que era._

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Nuevo año, nuevas personas parte 2_**

-Bien jóvenes, ahora que hemos terminado con las presentaciones correspondientes.- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Creo que es hora de que hablamos de el propósito de esta clase.- Como ya les había comentado al principio de esta hora, yo les impartiré la materia de Química 1. Así que, como estudiantes de primer año de preparatoria que son ustedes, hay algunas preguntas importantes que me gustaría que investiguen para mañana…

-Ay nooo ¿Nos está dejando tarea profesor?-dijeron los alumnos a modo de queja e interrumpiendo al profesor.

-Sí, jóvenes- contesto el titular.

-Pero apenas es el primer día- dijo un chico de la primera fila.

-Es verdad joven…ah joven...-dijo el profesor sin acordarse de el nombre del chico.

-Sakamoto, profesor…Randy Sakamoto- dijo el chico.

-Oh es verdad, lo siento joven Sakamoto, pero conforme pasen los días le aseguro que su nombre ya no se me olvidara-dijo alegremente el profesor Lee.- Pero volviendo al tema de la tarea…Es verdad apenas es el primer día, pero eso no es motivo para no trabajar.-dijo el maestro con voz firme.- Además no se preocupen que las preguntas son muy fáciles y aparte harán la tarea en parejas, así el trabajo será más sencillo para ustedes.

-Así que por favor jóvenes, apunten las siguientes preguntas en su cuaderno… ¿Qué es la química?, ¿Cuál es su importancia?, ¿Para qué nos sirve?, ¿En dónde las usamos?, y por ultimo ¿Cómo ha cambiado a través de los años?- dijo el profesor finalizando el dictado.

-Y profesor ¿Quién hará las parejas?- pregunto Miyako.

-Buena pregunta señorita… Gotokuji ¿cierto?-dijo el hombre.

-Así es profesor- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, al saber que el profesor si se acorde de su nombre, bueno más bien su apellido, pero era algo.

-Como apenas se van conociendo, lo más conveniente es que yo haga las parejas.- dijo el titular tomando su lista de asistencia del escritorio.

-Bueno…veamos. –dijo el profesor observando la lista.

-Un momento profesor.- dijo una voz chillona y molesta.- Quiero informarle que yo, como la chica más rica y bella de esta ciudad, no puedo estar con cualquiera como compañero.- dijo una chica con el cabello sujeto en chongos y de vestido extravagante.- Así que cuando me escoja pareja por favor intente que sea alguien por lo menos decente.- termino de decir la chica con ojos de estrella.

-Sí claro, como usted diga.- dijo el profesor con sarcasmo.- Señorita…

-Himeko… Himeko Shirogane.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa molesta.

-Bueno, señorita Shirogane. Déjeme decirle que aquí el que escoge las parejas como se le pegue su gana, soy yo y nadie más que yo.- dijo el profesor con voz autoritaria, ante la soberbia de la castaña.- Así que le pediría que evite esos comentarios.

A lo que solo recibió una mirada de desprecio de la chica.

-Bien chicos, si no hay más comentarios.- dijo el maestro mirando a Himeko.- Bueno las parejas quedaran así...Ryan con Bei Fong, Shirogane con Sakamoto.- A lo que el profesor solo recibió una mirada de odio de parte de la chica, a la cual no le dio importancia.

Y así se fue el profesor hasta por fin llegar a…

-Akatsutsumi con Gotokuji y por ultimo Him con Matsubara.- dijo el profesor dando por terminada las parejas.- Bueno chicos espero esa tarea para mañana a computadora y con presentación y con las conclusiones de cada uno, ¿entendido, jóvenes?- dijo el profesor.

-Sí, profesor-se escuchó decir de parte del grupo.

-Bueno jóvenes, si no hay nada más que aclarar, les deseo un feliz primer día de clases como alumnos de preparatoria.- dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y retirándose a la siguiente aula.

-¡Qué bien!-exclamo la pelirroja al saber que tendría de compañera a Miyako y volteando su cara hacia la rubia.- Sé que apenas nos acabamos de conocer, pero me alegra que seas mi compañera.- dijo Momoko con una gran sonrisa.

-A mí también me alegra que nos allá tocado juntas.-decía Miyako devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica de moño.

-Y, ¿Qué hay de ti Boomer?- pregunto la ojiazul al chico.- ¿Quién será tu compañero?-pregunto ella.

-Bueno mi compañera es Kaoru Matsubara, la chica que se sienta atrás de mí.- dijo el rubio recargándose en el escritorio del profesor y volteando a ver de reojo a la pelinegra.

-Y porque no vas y le hablas, Boomer.- dijo Momoko viendo al rubio.

-Sí, es cierto, deberías de hablarle.- dijo la chica de coletas viendo con una sonrisa a la chica de ojos verdes, que se sentaba hasta el final de su fila.

-No lo sé, se ve que es muy buena chica, pero también que es muy tímida, además y si le hablo y no me contesta.- decía el rubio poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Anda, anímate Boomer.- decía la chica de ojos rosas.- de todas formas tendrás que hablarle para hacer la tarea.- es mejor que te hagas su amigo de una vez.-le dijo la chica de moño con una sonrisa.

-Bueno tienes razón Momoko. Iré a hablarle.- dijo el ojiazul con decisión, mientras se alejaba de las chicas.

-Hola.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ho...Hola.-dijo tímidamente Kaoru, evitando la mirada del rubio.

-¿Tu, eres Kaoru?, ¿Verdad?-dijo Boomer.

-¿Eh?, ha, si soy yo.-dijo la ojiverde.

-Bueno, solo quería presentarme contigo, soy Boomer Him.- dijo alegremente el rubio.- además como seremos compañeros, pues quería que supieras mi nombre.- término de decir el chico con una hermosa sonrisa.

-En realidad ya sabía quién eres.- dijo Kaoru, por fin levantado la mirada.

-Oh, enserio yo creí que no sabías.- dijo el rubio algo confundido.

-Pues sí, tú te presentaste antes que yo.- decía los ojos de jade, desviando la mirada.- y por eso alcance a escuchar bien tu nombre.

-Entonces ya que si sabes quién soy.-dijo el chico dedicándole una tierna mirada.- ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo para hacer la tarea?-termino de decir el ojiazul con confianza.

-Ah, bueno, está bien.

-Bueno, podemos hacer la tarea en tu casa o en la mía o tal vez en la biblioteca, no lo sé ¿tu donde crees Kaoru?- decía el chico mientras se sentaba en su pupitre, pero sin dejar de ver a la pelinegra.

-Mmm bueno que te parece en…- dijo Kaoru, pero no termino de hablar, porque se vio interrumpida por el profesor de historia.

-Buenos días jóvenes.- se escuchó decir de un hombre de edad avanzada, pero en buena forma.

-Bueno, mejor hablamos luego. –dijo Boomer mientras volteaba su rostro hacia el maestro.

_0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Mientras tanto en el salón 2-A…

-Bueno, hasta mañana, jóvenes.- decía el profesor Warren mientras salía del aula.

-Hasta mañana profesor.- dijeron los alumnos.

-¿Y dime amor?, ¿Cómo te la pasaste en las vacaciones?- decía Nekota tomando a Brick por el cuello.

-¿Eh?- dijo el chico un poco confundido, ante el gesto de la chica.

-Dije que si ¿Cómo te la pasaste en las vacaciones amor?- dijo la chica de nuevo.- Brick andas muy distraído desde que regresaste del baño, ¿te pasa algo?- dijo la joven mirando fijamente a Brick.

-Ah, no nada Nekota, no es nada importante.-dijo el ojirojo sonriéndole.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo la chica, soltando a Brick y tirándole una mirada de no te creo.

-Bueno, si paso algo, pero como ya te dije no es nada importante.- dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada de la cara de su novia.

-Entonces si no es nada importante, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?- dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Brick.

-No enserio Nekota, no es nada, solo que me tropecé cuando iba al baño y me caí, y creo que todavía me duele un poco.- dijo el ojirojo sonriendo y a la vez haciendo una mueca de dolor muy graciosa.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?-dijo la castaña parándose de su asiento, abrazando a Brick y revisando que estuviera bien.

-No quería preocuparte y además solo fue un pequeño golpe.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Bueno, ahora ya entiendo porque estabas tan distraído.- decía Nekota sin dejar de abrazar al pelirrojo.

_-Es que si le digo que me tropecé con una chica de primero, que por cierto era muy linda y que por su culpa me caí, esperen volví a decir que era linda, Brick que rayos te pasa deja de pensar en lo linda que es esa chica, recuerda que también era molesta y si Nekota se entera, es capaz de querer ir a golpearla.- pensó Brick._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Oye Kyosuke, no crees que no debimos de haber dejado a Butch solo con esas chicas.- decía Eliot mientras habría una soda.

-No creo, además le hicimos un favor, a lo mejor y se anima y escoge como nueva novia a alguna de esas chicas.- dijo el pelo rizado con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, mientras comía unas galletas.

-Tienes razón, Butch nos terminara agradeciendo que lo hallamos dejado solo con esas chicas.- dijo el chico de lentes sonriendo.

-Sí, ya en este mismo momento el buen Butch ya ha de tener nueva novia, y como ya te lo había dicho, no hay chica que se le resista.-dijo Kyosuke sin parar de reír.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Bueno, la Primera Guerra Mundial, también conocida como Gran Guerra, fue una guerra desarrollada principalmente en Europa, que dio comienzo el 28 de julio de 1914 y finalizó el 11 de noviembre de 1918, cuando Alemania pidió el armisticio y más tarde el 28 de junio de 1919, los países en guerra firmaron el Tratado de..

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.-se escuchó el timbre por todo el salón de 1-C, el cual indicaba que era hora de la siguiente clase.

-Bueno continuamos mañana chicos.- dijo el profesor mientras salía del salón.

-¡Oh sí! Por fin término esta clase.- dijo la pelirroja mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Tienes razón por fin término.- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Es verdad, nunca me había aburrido tanto en una clase de historia.- dijo el rubio, poniendo cara de aburrido.

-Oye Boomer, y por fin ¿ya le hablaste a Kaoru?

-Es cierto, ¿ya le hablaste Boomer?- dijo la chica de coletas mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Sí, ya le hable y nos íbamos a poner de acuerdo para saber dónde haríamos el trabajo, pero llego el profesor de historia y ya no terminamos de hablar.- dijo Boomer un poco decepcionado.

-Pues aprovecha que todavía no llega el siguiente maestro y termina de ponerte de acuerdo con ella para hacer la tarea y quién sabe tal vez para hacer algo mas.-dijo la ojirosa con una mirada picara, la cual sonrojo al chico y molesto a cierta rubia.

-Sí, deberías de terminar de ponerte de acuerdo con ella.- dijo la ojiazul desviando la mirada del chico. Por alguna razón le había molestado el comentario de Momoko, pero no le presto importancia.

-Es verdad, ya vengo, iré a terminar de hablar con ella.- dijo Boomer mientras se dirigía a la ojiverde.

-Amm, hola de nuevo Kaoru.- dijo Boomer sonriendo.

-Hola Boomer.- dijo Kaoru mientras levantaba la mirada.

-Bueno, continuando con lo que estábamos hablando hace rato, creo que sería genial si hacemos la tarea en mi casa, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo el rubio dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Pues creo que estaría bien.-dijo la pelinegra.- Solo que tendría que avisar a mi casa que llegare tarde, pero sí creo que está bien si hacemos la tarea en tu casa.- termino de decir Kaoru con una ligera sonrisa.

-Enserio, que bien, entonces le enviare un mensaje a mi mama para decirle que invitare a una amiga para hacer una tarea.- dijo Boomer con una enorme sonrisa y sacando su teléfono para escribir el mensaje.

-Oye Miyako, no crees ¿Qué deberíamos de acercarnos a hablar con ellos?- dijo Momoko con la mirada fija en el rubio y la ojiverde.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto un poco extrañada la rubia, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de ir hablar con ellos, por cierto chico de ojos como el mar.

-Bueno es que se ve que están hablando muy bien, y se ve que esa chica Kaoru es muy linda, tal vez después de hoy Boomer tenga novia.- dijo la pelirroja riendo pícaramente, y sin dejar de mirar a los susodichos.

-Ay, pero Momoko no digas esas cosas.- regaño la rubia molesta por el comentario.- Apenas se acaban de conocer.- término de decir la chica de coletas mirando fijamente a la ojirosa.

-Solo era una "inocente broma" Miyako.- no tienes por qué enojarte.- dijo la pelirroja.- en fin es mejor acercarnos e ir a hablar con ellos.- dijo Momoko, tomando a la rubia del brazo y llevándola hasta donde se encontraban hablando amenamente Boomer y Kaoru.

-Hola.- dijeron alegremente las chicas.

-Hola.-dijeron Boomer y Kaoru.

-Bueno Kaoru, quiero presentarte a…

-Yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi.- dijo la chica de ojos rosas dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a Kaoru.

-Y yo soy Miyako Gotokuji.- dijo la rubia dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Ah, yo soy Kaoru Matsubara.- dijo tímidamente la ojiverde.

-Y bien Kaoru…-dijo Momoko pero se vio interrumpida por la profesora que iba entrando al salón.

-Buenos días jóvenes.- se escuchó decir de una mujer de traje que venía entrando por la puerta. (Por alguna razón nunca pueden terminar una plática xD).

-Bueno que les parece si terminamos de hablar a la hora del almuerzo.- dijo el rubio.- podemos recorrer la escuela o algo.

-Si.- dijeron las tres chicas mientras tomaban el lugar que les correspondía.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-_¿COMO RAYOS SE LES OCURRE DEJARME SOLO CON ESAS CHICAS?- grito Butch molesto y con una mirada asesina hacia sus amigos.

-Calma Butch.- dijo Eliot poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.- lo hicimos con el propósito de ayudarte.

-¿AYUDARME?, ¿ayudarme a que según ustedes?- dijo Butch a un molesto y un poco sarcástico.

-Pues con que más será Butch.- dijo Kyosuke mirándolo pícaramente.-ayudarte para haber si así consigues novia.- término de decir el chico.

-Pero ya les he dicho varias veces que no quiero novia.- dijo el pelinegro ya un poco más calmado.

-Butch, por favor no me digas que no te gusta cómo te tratan las chicas.- dijo Eliot mirando con una leve sonrisa a su amigo ojiverde.

-Es cierto Butch, a cualquier chico le gustaría estar en tu lugar.- dijo el pelo rizado.

-Bueno si, pero no quiero nada de novias por ahora…no quiero nada de enredos amorosos.-dijo Butch bajando la mirada.

-Está bien solo por ser nuestro amigo, ya te dejaremos de molestar con ese tema.- dijo el de anteojos.

-Y principalmente por ser también el capitán de Futbol Soccer de la escuela, y no queremos que nos tortures a la hora del entrenamiento.- dijo riéndose Kyosuke, ya que él y sus amigos eran parte del equipo.

-Se los agradezco chicos.-dijo Butch con una hermosa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.- además si me siguen molestando, les ira mal en el entrenamiento.- dijo el pelinegro con una mirada burlona hacia sus amigos.

Y así los chicos entre risas, miradas asesinas y burlonas, se dirigieron a su salón ya que casi era hora de la siguiente clase.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Mientras tanto en el salón de 1-C la profesora ya se había ido y ya era hora del almuerzo…

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si ¿vamos por algo a la cafetería?- dijo Momoko mirando a sus nuevos amigos.- Es que ya tengo mucha hambre.-decía la chica de ojos rosas poniendo una cara de hambrienta. (No estoy segura de cómo sea eso 0.o).

-Sí, Momoko tiene razón, tengo mucha sed.- dijo el rubio.- algo de la cafetería no caería nada mal.

-Es verdad.- decía la ojiazul mientras terminaba de guardar sus libros.

-¿Y tú que dices Kaoru, tú no tienes hambre o sed?- pregunto el rubio mirando a la ojiverde.

-Bueno tengo un poco de sed.- dijo la pelinegra levantándose de su asiento.

-Entonces que esperamos.-dijo la pelirroja.-¡A la cafetería!- grito muy animada y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, lo que la hizo ver de una manera muy graciosa, y haciendo que a los chicos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Brick, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo a la cafetería?- decía Nekota tomando al chico de mirada rubí, por el brazo.

-Claro Nekota, es una buena idea, además tengo un poco de hambre y también no he visto en todo el día a mi hermano Boomer.- dijo el ojirojo.

-Entonces vámonos.- dijo la chica sin soltarse del fuerte brazo de su novio.-ha de estar también en la cafetería.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo mucho hambre.- dijo Kyosuke mientras se sobaba el estómago.- ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comer a la cafetería?

-Sí, yo también tengo mucha hambre.- dijo el ojiazul.

-Tienen razón, ya hace hambre, además mi madre me pidió que vigilara a mi hermano y no lo he hecho.- dijo Butch poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿A quién, a Brick?- dijo Eliot confundido.

-No, a Boomer, como acaba de entrar, tiene miedo de que los de nuestro mismo grado lo molesten.- dijo Butch con cara de enfado.

-Ah sí, se me había olvidado que Boomer apenas iba a entrar a primero.- dijo Kyosuke parándose de su asiento.

-Pues es mejor que ya vallamos a la cafetería.- dijo el chico de lentes.- lo más probable es que Boomer esté ahí.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Ay me muero por llegar a la cafetería.- decía Momoko con mucho entusiasmo.- mi prima dice que venden unas donas riquísimas.-dijo la pelirroja poniendo ojos de corazón.

-Si eso, es verdad.- dijo el rubio mirando a la chica de ojos rosas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la chica de coletas, mirando fijamente a Boomer.

-Bueno es que eso es lo que dice mi hermano mayor Brick, y él ahora está en segundo y también le gustan mucho esas donas, de las que está hablando Momoko.

-¿Enserio?, que bueno, siendo así, Boomer debes de presentarme uno de estos días a tu hermano.- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, a lo mejor ahorita lo vemos, después de todo estamos en la misma preparatoria.-dijo el ojiazul dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Y dime Kaoru, ¿no hay nada que te gustaría probar en la cafetería?- dijo Miyako mirando a la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?- dijo la chica de ojos color jade, ya que venía muy distraída.- Pues no, en realidad no hay nada.- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza al sentir la mirado de los tres chicos.-Solo tengo un poco de sed.

-Eso no puede ser verdad.- dijo Momoko poniéndose enfrente de Kaoru y poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda, y comenzando a caminar al revés.

-Es verdad, en realidad no tengo mucha hambre.- dijo la pelinegra, desviando la mirada de sus acompañantes.

-¿Enserio, Kaoru?, a estas horas del día ya hace mucha hambre.- dijo Boomer poniéndose una mano en el estómago y haciendo un gesto que hizo reír a la ojiverde.

-Es enserio.- dijo la chica a un sonriendo por los gestos que hacia el rubio.

-Bueno es aquí.- dijo la chica de coletas, sin mucha emoción, ya que no le gustaba ver mucho, como Boomer se empeñaba en tratar de hacer reír a la pelinegra.

-¡Yo abriré la puerta!- dijo emocionada la pelirroja.- mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cafetería.

-Espera Momoko puede que alguien salga y te…-y no pudo terminar de hablar el rubio ya que cuando ella iba abrir la puerta, de repente salió cierto chico ojos color sangre, golpeando a Momoko en la cara con la puerta de la cafetería y haciendo que ella callera al piso.

-Momoko, ¿estás bien?- pregunto rápidamente Kaoru, acercándose a la chica de moño que aún estaba en el piso, y nockeada por el golpe.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron preocupados los dos rubios al mismo tiempo y acercándose a la ojirosa y a la pelinegra.

-Auch, duele un poco, pero si estoy bien.- dijo la pelirroja con espirales en los ojos.

-Lo siento, no tuve cuidado al abrir la puerta, fue mi cul...espera tú de nuevo.- dijo Brick molesto y con una venita en la frente.

-¿Eh?- dijeron confundidos la ojiverde y los dos rubios.

-¿COMO QUE YO DE NUEVO?- grito molesta la pelirroja ante la actitud del chico de mirada rubí y levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

-AH TODAVIA TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR.- grito Brick furioso.-Oh ¿ya no recuerdas? Que por tu culpa me caí cuando iba al baño.-dijo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido y ya sin gritar.

Mientras que tres inocentes chicos no les quedaba más alternativa que solo mirar la pelea del par de pelirrojos, ya que tenían miedo de enfurecerlos a un más, bueno si es que eso se podía.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero tú tampoco te ibas fijando por donde ibas, así que la culpa no fue toda mía, además no tenías el derecho de vengarte.- dijo Momoko molesta.

-¿Vengarme?, hahaha no me hagas reír, como si quisiera perder mi tiempo en vengarme de una boba de primero.- dijo Brick con una sonrisa burlesca, causando el enojo de la chica.

-Ay…eres un hijo de…- pero le fue imposible terminar la frase ya que Miyako y Kaoru le taparon la boca, lo cual le dio mucha gracia a Brick.

-Momoko, debes controlar tus palabras, recuerda que estamos en la escuela.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada.

-Miyako tiene razón.- dijo Kaoru tímidamente y con miedo de que Momoko también le gritara.

-Tus amigas tienen razón.- dijo Brick a un con su sonrisa burlesca.- deberías controlarte por lo menos en la escuela.-soltó a un con más burla.

-¡Ah pero a este lo mato ahora mismo!- dijo la pelirroja a punto de abalanzarse contra el ojirojo, si no fuera porque Boomer la alcanzo a sujetar de la cintura logrando así impedir que casi maten a su hermano mayor.

-¡Momoko tranquila!- dijo el rubio mirando a la ojirosa.- Y Brick no creo que ella sea la única que debería de controlarse en la escuela.- dijo Boomer mirando severamente a su hermano de mirada rubí.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué lado estas Boomer?- dijo Brick asombrado por la actitud de su hermano.

-¿Boomer?, ¿Acaso tú conoces a este tipo?- dijo la pelirroja señalando con ambas manos a Brick.

-Si.- dijo Boomer agachando la cabeza.- Es mi hermano mayor Brick.-dijo el rubio con cansancio.

A lo que Kaoru y Miyako solo miraban con mucha atención y asombro.

-Él es tu...tu…herma…no.- dijo Momoko tartamudeando y mirando al pelirrojo.

-Sí, soy su hermano.- dijo Brick con voz firme.- ¿Qué acaso te sorprende?- soltó el ojirojo.

-Bueno…si...no…bueno si un poco.- dijo la chica todavía tartamudeando.

-Sí, ya sé, no parecemos hermanos, pero lo somos.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada.

-No eres la única sorprendida.-dijo Brick girando los ojos.- yo también me sorprendería, y más cuando ves que tu hermano menor tiene gustos tan malos con las chicas.-dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a la chica de moño.

-¡Pero que rayos estas diciendo!- dijo molesta Momoko.- Boomer y yo no tenemos nada que ver, solo somos amigos.

-Lo que acaba de decir Momoko es verdad, nosotros no tenemos nada.-dijo el ojiazul avergonzado ante tal acusación de su hermano.

-Bueno siendo así.- dijo el ojirojo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.- me alegro de que mi hermanito no salga contigo.- dijo Brick riendo.-Además Boomer si vas a elegir novia, yo me fijaría más en alguna de tus otras amigas.- dijo el mirada rubí, mirando fijamente a la pelinegra y a la rubia, las cuales se sonrojaron al instante, ante la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo.

-¡Ah pero que molesto eres!-dijo la chica de moño.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan antipático?-dijo molesta Momoko y con una venita en su frente.

-¿Antipati…-y Brick no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su novia, llego y lo agarró del brazo.

Dando así, fin a la pelea de los pelirrojos.

-Amor, estaba buscándote.- dijo la chica sonriendo y sin soltar el brazo del chico.-Ah, pero que grosera soy.- Hola a ti también Boomer, ¿ellas son tus amigas?- dijo la castaña mirando al trio de chicas.

-Sí, ellas son…Kaoru Matsubara, Miyako Gotokuji y Momoko Akatsutsumi.- dijo el rubio señalando a cada una de las chicas.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nekota Aiahara, y soy la novia de Brick y la cuñada de Boomer.- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola.- dijeron las tres chicas.

-Bueno espero que disfruten su estadía en esta escuela, pero si no les importa me llevare a Brick.- dijo la chica arrastrando al chico lejos de ahí.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Boomer y volteando su rostro hacia las chicas.

-Y, ¿así que el tipo con el que te tropezaste era el hermano mayor de Boomer? -dijo Miyako, reintegrándose a la platica.

-Sí, no creí que me lo volvería a encontrar tan rápido.- dijo con pesadez la ojirosa.

-Momoko, enserio lamento que mi hermano se allá portado tan pesado contigo, te aseguro que no se portó así apropósito, debió haber estado de mal humor, por lo general Brick siempre es muy calmado.- dijo Boomer con cara arrepentida.

-No tienes nada que lamentar Boomer, además yo también tuve la culpa, así que está bien.- dijo la chica sonriendo.-Pero ya cambiando de tema porque no entramos y nos compramos unas donas.-termino de decir la pelirroja con corazones en los ojos. (Esa chica sí que es bipolar :B).

-Si tienes razón.- dijo Miyako sonriendo.

-Es verdad tantas discusiones, me despertaron más el hambre.- dijo el rubio.

-Chicos…-se escuchó decir a Kaoru.- Los veo en el salón, tengo que ir a una parte.-termino de decir la chica y alejándose de ellos.

-¿Eh?- se quedaron confundidos los chicos y viendo cómo se alejaba la pelinegra.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Oigan chicos, tengo que ir al baño.- dijo Butch mientras caminaba con sus amigos con dirección a la cafetería.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes.- dijo Eliot.

-Sí, te apuras.- dijo Kyosuke.

-Sí, no tardo.- dijo Butch, mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la preparatoria, cierta chica de ojos color jade caminaba sin rumbo alguno. Kaoru caminaba felizmente por uno de los hermosos jardines de la escuela, admirando toda la belleza de ellos y sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera el jardín por el cual iba caminando…

_-Tengo que apurarme, porque si me tardo mucho los chicos se molestaran.-pensaba Butch, mientras se dirigía al baño.-Ah, eso que va caminado por el jardín es una chica.-pensó el ojiverde, mientras miraba por la ventana, pero esa chica va muy distraída y si sigue por ahí se va a caer por ese hoyo ¡rayos que acaso no ve por donde va! Tengo que hacer algo.- se dijo así mismo el pelinegro, mientras corría en dirección a la pelinegra._

_-Hoy ha sido un día muy lindo Dios, sin siquiera proponérmelo ya hice tres amigos y pude hablar frente a toda la clase sin sentir tanta vergüenza o trabarme, no lo sé Dios pienso que este día será especial.- Iba pensando Kaoru con una sonrisa en el rostro. La cual no duro mucho ya que de repente se vio interrumpida de sus pensamientos, por unos fuertes brazos que la cargaban y la alejaban de ese hoyo del cual ella estaba a punto de caer…_

_-_Auch.- dijo Butch ya que al tratar de quitar a la chica de ahí para que no callera en el hoyo, tuvo que cargarla rápidamente, ocasionando que el perdiera el equilibrio y callera con Kaoru a un en sus brazos y muy cerca del hoyo.- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Butch a la pelinegra, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

_-¿Eh?- ¿Qué es esto, donde acabo de caer?,-pensó la ojiverde. Es algo fuerte, pero sin embargo no es duró y molesto como el suelo, más bien es cómodo y reconfortante, se decía a sí misma la chica, la cual estaba a un sobre las piernas de Butch. Pero se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz que provenía del pelinegro._

_-_¿Eh?-dijo el ojiverde, al ver que la pelinegra no reaccionaba.- Oye, ¿estás bien?- volvió a peguntar Butch un poco ruborizado, al ver que la chica seguía sobre sus piernas.- _Bueno, en realidad, esta situación no me desagrada para nada, es muy liviana y en verdad esta chica es muy hermosa y nunca había visto a alguien tan linda como ella, pero… ¡que rayos estás pensando Butch!, claramente se ve que es una niña de primero ¡no deberías pensar esas cosas!_

_-_¿Qué?-dijo la ojiverde, levantando la mirada y mirando directamente a los ojos de Butch. Y sonrojándose al instante al ver la bella sonrisa que le dedicaba ese chico. _Pero… ¿Por qué estoy sobre las piernas de este chico?, y peor a un ¿Por qué no puedo romper el contacto visual?, ¿Por qué me sonríe?, y ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme?, aunque en realidad tiene unos hermosos ojos y también tiene una sonrisa muy bonita…ay, pero que estoy pensando, no seas indecente Kaoru, será mejor que me levante.-pensaba la pelinegra._

-Estoy bien.- dijo la pelinegra, mientras se paraba y rompía el contacto visual con el pelinegro.- Muchas gracias, por evitar que callera en ese hoyo.- término de decir Kaoru, mientras desviaba la mirada del chico ya que a un estaba muy sonrojada.

-De nada.- contesto Butch levantándose del suelo y todavía ruborizado.- Pero ¿enserio estas bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?-pregunto el ojiverde preocupado, por alguna razón esa chica le preocupaba, y mucho.

-No, enserio, estoy bien, gracias… a ti.- se aventuró a decir la chica y sonrojándose a un más, (Bueno si es que eso se podía xD), por lo que acababa de decir y agachando rápidamente la mirada.

-Bueno, me alegro.- dijo Butch dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa.- ¡Ah pero que tonto soy!, ni si quiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Butch Him.- dijo el chico dándole ambas manos a Kaoru a modo de saludo.

-Yo soy Kao…ru…Kaoru Matsubara.- dijo por fin la ojos de jade y aceptando el gesto de Butch.- _¿Him?, ¿Habré escuchado mal?, será que ¿Boomer tenga otro hermano?-pensó la chica._

-_Qué manos tan suaves.-pensó Butch_

_-Que manos tan fuertes.-pensó Kaoru_

Continuara…

Gracias a Dios, ya termine el tercer capitulo!:D La verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero me dejan mucha tarea en la escuela xD

Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego :B

Mata ne, sayonara:3


	4. Pensamientos

-Estoy bien.- dijo la pelinegra, mientras se paraba y rompía el contacto visual con el pelinegro.- Muchas gracias, por evitar que callera en ese hoyo.- término de decir Kaoru, mientras desviaba la mirada del chico ya que a un estaba muy sonrojada.

-De nada.- contesto Butch levantándose del suelo y todavía ruborizado.- Pero ¿enserio estas bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?-pregunto el ojiverde preocupado, por alguna razón esa chica le preocupaba, y mucho.

-No, enserio, estoy bien, gracias… a ti.- se aventuró a decir la chica y sonrojándose a un más, (Bueno si es que eso se podía xD), por lo que acababa de decir y agachando rápidamente la mirada.

-Bueno, me alegro.- dijo Butch dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa.- ¡Ah pero que tonto soy!, ni si quiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Butch Him.- dijo el chico dándole ambas manos a Kaoru a modo de saludo.

-Yo soy Kao…ru…Kaoru Matsubara.- dijo por fin la ojos de jade y aceptando el gesto de Butch.- ¿Him?, ¿Habré escuchado mal?, será que ¿Boomer tenga otro hermano?-pensó la chica.

-Qué manos tan suaves.-pensó Butch

-Que manos tan fuertes.-pensó Kaoru

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_Pensamientos_**

-Bueno…-dijo Kaoru soltando las manos del chico.- Creo que ya tengo que irme.

-Oh es verdad, creo que ya casi es hora de entrar a clases.-dijo el ojiverde con decepción, ya que le interesaba seguir ahí con esa chica.-Pero…-pensó bien lo que iba a decir.- Puedo acompañarte.- dijo con determinación el pelinegro.

-¿Eh?-soltó sorprendida la chica de piel porcelana.- No… no hace falta.- dijo Kaoru, mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

-No, enserio me gustaría acompañarte, no te preocupes, de todas formas, no quiero llegar tan rápido a mi salón.-decía Butch mientras ponía sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón, y desviaba la mirada, ya que la ojiverde no era la única ruborizada.

-Está bien…gracias.- dijo la chica sonriendo ligeramente.

Y así los pelinegros emprendieron su caminata hacia el salón de la joven.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la escuela…**

-¡Humm!, estas don…as están delicio…sas.-dijo Momoko con la boca llena de donas cubiertas de chocolate.

- Tienes to…da la razón Momo…ko.- secundo Boomer y al igual que la ojirosa con la boca llena.

-¡Ay chicos! la rubia.-No deberían de hablar con la boca llena.-regaño la de coletas_.- Aunque pensándolo bien…Boomer se ve muy lindo con los cachetes llenos de esas donas…parece un niño pequeño.- pensó Miyako._

-Pero es la verdad.- decía la pelirroja mientras terminaba de masticar su quinta dona.

-Si lo sé, estas donas están riquísimas.- dijo Miyako mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.- Pero aun así esa no es razón para no tener modales.- termino de decir la rubia.

-Bueno Miyako, ya dejaremos de hablar con la boca llena.- dijo el ojiazul con resignación.-_Miyako parece nuestra mama.- pensó el rubio_

-Pues ya que.- dijo la de moño con enfado.-Pero en fin, cambiando de tema chicos, a ¿dónde creen que habrá ido Kaoru?-dijo Momoko mientras habría una lata de limonada.

-No, lo se.- dijo la rubia.- Tal vez fue al baño.

-No lo creo.-dijo Boomer.- Ya hubiera regresado.-dijo mirando fijamente a la puerta de la cafetería.

-Pero recuerden que dijo que nos veíamos en el salón.-dijo la pelirroja con cara seria.- _Debió haber tenido algo importante que hacer._

-Es verdad. Pero para deshacernos de dudas, mejor le preguntamos cuando volvamos al salón.-dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

-Sí, mejor le preguntamos cuando volvamos.-dijo el rubio con simpleza.

-¡Ahhh, pero que ricas siguen estas donas!-volvió a decir Momoko con la boca llena, y recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su amiga y una sonrisa por parte del chico.

-¡MOMOKO!-regaño la de coletas, mientras Boomer reía por la conducta de ambas chicas.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**En otro lugar de la cafetería…**

-Oye, Eliot.- dijo el pelo rizado mientras habría una botella de agua.-No crees que Butch ya se tardó mucho.

-Mmm, yo creo que si.-dijo el peliazul, mirando su reloj.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?

-Tal vez se atoro en el baño.- dijo Kyosuke riendo escandalosamente.

-Hahahaha.- rio con fuerza Eliot.- Pero no creo…debió haberse entretenido por ahí.-Termino de decir el chico.

-Sera mejor irlo a buscar.- decía Kyosuke mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-Sí, vamos a buscarlo.- dijo el de gafas mientras tomaba su lata de soda de la mesa. Y así los chicos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida de la cafetería, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención.

-¿Kyosuke?- dijo el ojiazul.- El rubio que está sentado en la mesa de la esquina con esas dos chicas…-abrió más los ojos.- ¿No es Boomer?- termino de decir Eliot.

-¿A cuál?- pregunto el castaño mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Ese que está sentado ahí.- dijo Eliot mientras apuntaba a la mesa donde se encontraban los dos rubios y la pelirroja.

-Parece que si…-alzo más la vista.- Si, si es.-dijo Kyosuke mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en su rostro.- Parece que el pequeño Boomer no ha perdido el tiempo.

-¿Ah?-el chico lo miro confundido.- ¿lo dices por las chicas que están con él?- dijo el peliazul comprendiendo a lo que se refería el castaño y sonriendo igual que su amigo.

-Exactamente.- dijo el pelirrizado sin dejar de sonreír.- _Creo que lo galán ya viene de familia.-pensó Kyosuke_

-Y… ¿Qué tal si vamos a saludar?- dijo Eliot mirando al trio de jóvenes.

-Creo que es una gran idea.- dijo sonriendo Kyosuke, mientras él y su amigo de gafas se dirigían a los chicos.

-Hola Boomer.- dijeron ambos chicos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Hola chicos.- dijo el rubio sonriendo después de todo los conocía muy bien y eran como sus hermanos postizos.

_-¡Ay pero que apuestos son esos chicos!- pensó Momoko con ojos en forma de corazón._

-¡Pero que maleducados somos! No nos fijamos que estabas acompañado de dos bellas damas.- dijo Eliot, dejando ver su sonrisa galante y haciendo una reverencia ante las chicas, (típico de un inglés xD) lo cual les causo un pequeño sonrojo, pero en espacial a cierta ojirosa.- Mi nombre es Eliot Watanabe.- termino de decir el joven de gafas y cediéndole la palabra al castaño.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo el chico de ojos color miel.- Disculpen nuestra imprudencia.- prosiguió el chico e imitando la acción de Eliot.- Yo me llamo Kyosuke Caio.-termino de decir el chico y regalándoles una sonrisa a ambas chicas.

_-Típico de ellos.- pensó Boomer mientras rodaba los ojos._

-No se preocupen.- dijo la chica de moño, con una gran sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi.- se presentó la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y el mío Miyako Gotokuji.- dijo la rubia sonriendo igual que su amiga.

-Mucho gusto.- dijeron ambos chicos.- con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Por lo que veo, son de primero al igual que Boomer, ¿verdad?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-¿Eh?- soltó la ojirosa, ya que se había quedado como tonta mirando al chico de gafas.- Ah…si…si, somos de primero.- atino a decir la pelirroja un poco avergonzada por su desvió mental.

-Y creo…que también son compañeras de Boomer, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo el castaño.

-No, no te equivocas.-dijo Miyako sonriendo.- vamos en el mismo salón que Boomer.

_-¡Rayos! Me siento totalmente excluido de esta conversación.- pensó el rubio con tristeza.- Sera mejor que diga algo._

-Bueno…ya que se presentaron.- dijo el rubio.- Sera mejor que nos vallamos chicas, ya casi es hora de que termine el descanso.- término de decir el chico.

-Boomer tiene razón.- dijo Momoko con decepción mientras veía la hora en su celular.

-Sera mejor irnos ya al salón.- dijo la rubia.

-Oh, que lastima.- dijo el chico de gafas.- Pero espero que podamos volver a hablar luego.- finalizo Eliot, volviendo a dejar ver su sonrisa galante y volviendo a sonrojar a ambas chicas.

-Si…es una lástima.- secundo el castaño, fingiendo tristeza.

-Bueno, adiós chicos.- dijo el rubio, parándose de su silla.- Me saludan a mi hermano.- término de decir Boomer.

-Adiós.- dijeron ambas chicas, imitando la acción de Boomer y saliendo de la cafetería.

-Adiós chicos.- dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-Bueno Eliot, yo creo que el pequeño de los Him, tendrá el mismo éxito con las chicas igual que sus hermanos.- dijo el castaño con picardía.

-Tienes toda la razón.- dijo el ojiazul.- Después de todo es un Him.-dijo sonriendo el de gafas.-Era de esperarse.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o_**

-¡Ay pero que chicos tan guapos!- soltó la pelirroja con corazones en los ojos.- ¿Boomer?, no me digas que esos bombones son amigos del antipático de tu hermano Brick.- dijo la ojirosa con cara de pocos amigos, ante lo último dicho. La cual le saco una gotita detrás de la cabeza estilo anime, a sus amigos.

-Es verdad…-dijo la rubia.- si escuche bien, tu les dijiste…me saludan a mi hermano.- decía la ojiazul mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Sí, si les dije eso…pero no para que saluden a mi hermano Brick.- dijo Boomer sonriendo ya que le habían dicho antipático a su hermano pelirrojo.- Lo dije para que saludaran a mi hermano mayor Butch…él va en último año y ellos son sus mejores amigos.- finalizo el ojiazul.

-¡AJA!-grito Momoko.- causando sorpresa a los dos rubios.- ¡Yo sabía que chicos tan lindos como ellos no podían relacionarse con tipos como ese de tu hermano Brick!- termino de hablar la chica con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Hahahahahahaha.- solo se escuchó por parte de los rubios.

-Bueno…no serán muy amigos de Brick, pero si se relacionan con el.- dijo el rubio, causando que la chica de moño borrara su sonrisa.-Eliot y Kyosuke son como de la familia, han sido amigos de Butch desde tercer grado de primaria.

-Déjame ver si entiendo.- dijo Miyako poniendo cara seria.- Tienes dos hermanos mayores… uno en tercer año y otro en segundo y los chicos que acabamos de conocer son amigos de tu hermano de tercer año Butch, y tu hermano de segundo es el que golpeo a Momoko con la puerta de la cafetería y su nombre es Brick, ¿entendí bien?- dijo la rubia terminando de hablar.

-Así es.- hablo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, como sea.- dijo la pelirroja con resignación.- Por lo menos me alegro de que esos chicos tan educados, no vallan en el mismo curso que tu molesto hermano.- dijo con llamas en los ojos la ojirosa, causando un poco de temor a ambos rubios.

-Pero hay algo que me gustaría saber.- dijo Miyako.- ¿Cómo es tu hermano Butch?

-Es verdad Boomer, ¿Cómo es el?- dijo la ojirosa mirándolo fijamente.

-Humm…pues físicamente…es muy atlético, de tez blanca, muy blanca diría yo, ojos verdes, y cabello negro medio lacio.-dijo el rubio con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.- Y según las chicas de la preparatoria es el chico más "guapo, atlético y popular de toda la escuela"

-¿Enserio?- ¡Ya me lo puedo imaginar!- exclamo la ojirosa con corazones en los ojos.-Pero espera…por favor dime que no es igual de antipático que tu otro hermano.-termino de hablar la ojirosa con el ceño fruncido.

-Butch…es muy diferente a Brick.-Pero la verdad Momoko no sé porque mi hermano se portó así contigo, por lo general el más calmado de nosotros es Brick.

_-Pues no parecía.- pensó la ojirosa._-

-Pero en fin…-soltó Miyako al sentirse excluida de la conversación.- Sera mejor que nos apuremos a llegar al salón, para ver si Kaoru ya está ahí.-dijo la rubia sonriéndole a ambos.

-Cierto.- dijo la ojirosa.- tenemos que reclamarle el habernos dejado solos a la hora del almuerzo. Mientras los rubios solo les salía una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**Mientras en alguna parte de la preparatoria, dos pelinegros caminaban lentamente hacia el salón de 1-C…**

_-Enserio, esa chica es muy hermosa, en realidad nunca había visto tanta belleza en una sola niña…pero también es muy tímida, y no creo que ella empiece a hablar será mejor que yo le hable.- pensó Butch, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía nuevamente en sus mejillas ante tales pensamientos._

_-Este chico sí que es muy guapo, tal vez sea el muchacho más apuesto que haya visto en toda mi vida.-pensaba Kaoru mientras sus mejías se empezaban a teñir de rojo.-Quisiera hablarle…pero no….no me atrevo._

-Bueno…y me imagino que eres de primero, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico mirando a la pelinegra y rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos.

-Ah…si… soy de pri…mero.- tartamudeo Kaoru, aun sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

-Lo imagine.- dijo el chico sonriendo.-…es que te ves muy pequeña.-termino de decir el ojiverde mientras recibía una tímida sonrisa de la pelinegra.

-Y…-pensó cuidadosamente lo que diría.- Tú vas en alguno de los grados superiores, ¿verdad?-dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

-Sí, exactamente…yo voy en último año.- finalizo Butch regalándole una tierna sonrisa.-pero y dime, en ¿Qué grupo vas?-dijo el chico volviendo a mirar a Kaoru.

-Emm…yo estoy en el grupo de 1-C.- dijo la ojiverde.- ¿Y tú?-se aventuró a preguntar la chica.

_-Humm va en el mismo grupo que Boomer, pero y ¿lo conocerá?- se decía así mismo el ojiverde.-_Bueno yo voy en el grupo de 3-B.- dijo el chico.- Oh, ya llegamos.- dijo con tristeza el pelinegro, al verse enfrente del salón de 1-C_.-¡Rayos hubiera deseado mil veces que el camino fuera más largo.- pensó el ojiverde_.

_-Es verdad ya llegamos.- pensó con tristeza Kaoru.- por alguna "rara" razón ese chico la hacía sentir bien y no quería que se fuera_.-Muchas gracias por acompañarme.- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo ligeramente y a punto de entrar al salón.

-De nada.- dijo Butch mientras empezaba a caminar.- ¡Oye!...-exclamo Butch, llamando la atención de la ojiverde.- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez que andes por los jardines de la escuela.- dijo Butch con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y ocasionando un gran sonrojo a la chica.- Porque si no lo tienes…-tomo aire para continuar.- me encantaría ayudarte otra vez…- termino de hablar el pelinegro, alejándose inmediatamente para que la chica no pudiera ver lo roja que se había puesto su cara.

_-_Ehhh…-susurro la chica.-_ ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?...él dijo….que le encantaría ayudarme otra vez.-pensó Kaoru sonrojándose aún más y dirigiéndose a su asiento._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

-Eliot… ¿Cuánto falta para entrar a la siguiente clase?- pregunto el castaño.

-Cinco minutos.- dijo el peliazul mirando su reloj.

-Falta muy poco y Butch aún no regresa.- dijo Kyosuke mientras miraba el pupitre que estaba enfrente de él, el cual le correspondía al ojos esmeralda. Pero en ese mismo instante como por arte de magia entro Butch y se sentó en su pupitre con la mirada extremadamente perdida y más rojo que un tomate.

_-¡Rayos! Debo de dejar de pensar en esa chica, es una niña a comparación de mí…. Y cielos Butch ¿Qué te está pasando? Y ¿cómo es que le dije eso? Debe de creer que soy un atrevido, pero es que…no lo pude evitar, fue…como si las palabras… hayan brotado solas de mi boca.- se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro._

-Hablando del rey de Roma….- dijo con una sonrisa Eliot, pero después de observar bien al pelinegro, cambio su cara a una inquisidora.-Amm… ¿Butch?-pregunto el chico de gafas.

-¿Eh?- soltó el chico al verse interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS MÁS ROJO QUE UN TOMATE?!- exclamo Eliot mirándolo fijamente.

-¡ES VERDAD!- exclamo el castaño mirando al pelinegro.- ¿POR QUÉ?

-¿Qué?, yo no…estoy…más rojo que un to…mate.- tartamudeo el ojiverde y rápidamente desviando la mirada de sus amigos.

-Butch… Entonces dime ¿cómo explicas tu color ahorita mismo?- dijo el peliazul aun mirando fijamente al chico de ojos color esmeralda.

-Amigo…la verdad cualquiera que te viera ahorita mismo, te confundiría con el color de ojos de Brick.- dijo Kyosuke a modo de burla.

-Haha.- dijo Butch rodando los ojos y viendo a sus amigos.- Muy gracioso.- termino de decir el chico mirando molesto a su amigo castaño.

-Ya déjense de tonterías.- dijo seriamente el de anteojos, mirando a sus dos amigos.- Y Butch… nos dirás el porqué de tu color.- dijo serenamente Eliot.

_-¡No puede ser! Y ahora que les digo, no los puedo engañar…me conocen demasiado bien…bueno tal vez pueda engañar a Kyosuke, pero a Eliot no se le escapa nada. Pero no tengo nada de que temer esa chica no me gusta ni nada por el estilo, pero si les digo que me sonroje por su culpa, no me dejaran de dar carilla.- pensó el pelinegro. _

-Ahhh es… que…es que…- tartamudeo Butch.

-Es que…- dijo Eliot con el fin de que el azabache prosiguiera.

-Buenos tardes jóvenes.- se escuchó la voz de una mujer de al menos unos treinta y dos años por todo el salón.

_-¡Oh sí!, ¡Gracias Dios!- pensó el ojiverde._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_-Vamos tranquilízate Kaoru, no tienes por qué emocionarte ni sonrojarte por las palabras de ese chico, simplemente…simplemente fueron palabras, si eso mismo palabras y solo eso, recuerda que tu… que tu…recuerda que tú no puedes enamorarte si debo recordar que… YO NO PUEDO ENAMORARME.- se decía a sí misma la pelinegra mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla._

**_Continuara…_**

**_Ya sé, ya se, me tardo mucho en actualizar y además Brick no apareció en este capítulo, pero fue mencionado xD Pero en fin, espero que aunque estuviera corto el capítulo les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos luego!:D_**


	5. Gólpes que no avisan

_-Vamos tranquilízate Kaoru, no tienes por qué emocionarte ni sonrojarte por las palabras de ese chico, simplemente…simplemente fueron palabras, si eso mismo palabras y solo eso, recuerda que tu… que tu…recuerda que tú no puedes enamorarte si debo recordar que… YO NO PUEDO ENAMORARME.- se decía a sí misma la pelinegra mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla._

**Capítulo 5**

**Golpes que no avisan**

-¡Ay no chicos!- soltó la ojirosa.- No tengo ganas de otra clase, y más si nos vuelve a tocar otro profesor tan aburrido como ese.- termino de decir Momoko mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-La verdad yo tampoco.- dijo el rubio poniendo cara de aburrido.

-Vamos chicos, no sean así, a lo mejor el siguiente profesor es mejor que el otro.- dijo alegremente la chica de coletas.

-Pues ojala tengas razón Miyako, porque si no, creo que me quedare dormida.- dijo la pelirroja dejando salir una risita.

-Pues nos dormiremos los dos, porque yo tampoco aguantaría otra clase así.- dijo Boomer secundando a la ojirosa.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio.- dijo la rubia, mientras una gotita salía detrás de su cabeza.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_Mientras tanto en el salón de 3-B…_

-Bueno chicos, espero disfruten el resto del día como alumnos de último año.- dijo una mujer morena, de cabello corto y muy bonita, mientras salía del salón.

_-¿Por qué la clase tuvo que ser tan corta?- pensó el pelinegro, mientras veía como se alejaba su maestra de matemáticas.-ahora ya no me podre escapar del interrogatorio de Eliot y Kyosuke. _

-Bien, Butch.- dijo Eliot mirando fijamente al ojos color esmeralda.- Ahora si nos dirás el porqué de tu color, hace rato.

-Si Butch, debes de decirnos.- dijo Kyosuke, mirando también al pelinegro.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir el pelinegro.- _¿Y ahora que les digo?- pensó Butch.-_Ah es que yo verán…Humm es que me caí cuando venia del baño_.- espero que me crean.- pensaba Butch mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

-Humm.- soltó el peliazul mientras ponía una cara de "no te creo".- Así que te "caíste".- dijo Eliot haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Butch no puedo creer que te hayas puesto así de rojo solo por una caída.- dijo Kyosuke mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

-Es la verdad, es que me caí enfrente de los del equipo de lucha, eso fue lo vergonzoso.- terminó de decir el pelinegro desviando la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules de Eliot, los cuales los miraban acusadoramente.

_-Butch podrá engañar a Kyosuke, pero a mí no, sea lo que haya puesto a Butch así, no fue por una caída enfrente del equipo de lucha, pero sea lo que sea lo averiguare.- pensó con determinación el inglés._

-Oye Eliot... ¡Eliot!-grito el castaño ya que su amigo no salía de sus pensamientos.- mientras agitaba una de sus manos enfrente de la cara del chico de gafas.

-¿Qué?- dijo un poco desorientado Eliot.

-Bueno es que te quedaste ido y no nos hacías caso.- explico el pelirrizado.

-Ah sí, solo fue un pequeño desvió mental.- dijo el inglés con su sonrisa de siempre mientras miraba a sus amigos y en especial al ojiverde.

_-¡Rayos!- pensó el pelinegro.- Logre engañar a Kyosuke, pero no a Eliot, esa mirada solo significa algo…me interrogara después y lo peor es que no me dejara en paz hasta que le diga toda la verdad._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_Mientras tanto en el salón de 1-C…_

-¿Eh?- susurro la pelinegra al ver como una pequeña lagrima caía sobre su falda.- _Acaso… ¿estoy llorando?- pensó Kaoru mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.- Estoy llorando…en verdad estoy llorando, pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estoy llorando, si yo odio llorar? _

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

-Oye Momoko.-dijo la rubia.

-Si Miyako.

-¿Me acompañas al baño, por favor?

-Si claro, vamos.- dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa.- Boomer si quieres vete adelantando al salón, nosotras llegaremos en unos minutos.- termino de decir la ojirosa tomando del brazo a la rubia.

-Ah está bien las veo allá.- dijo el ojiazul.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_-No yo no puedo estar llorando.- se decía a sí misma la pelinegra.- Yo no… yo no lloro por tonterías.- pensaba la ojiverde mientras tenía sus manos cubriendo sus ojos._

-¿Kaoru?- se escuchó una voz masculina desde la puerta.

-¿Eh?- dijo la pelinegra, saliendo de su trance y alzando la cara.

-Kaoru… ¿estas llorando?- dijo Boomer acercándose rápidamente a la chica.

-¿Qué?, claro que no.- dijo la ojiverde limpiándose las lágrimas de su pálido rostro.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo el rubio con tono de preocupación y mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

-Si…solo…que…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ciertas chicas llegaron.

-¡Chicos!- exclamo Momoko.- Ya volvimos.-termino de hablar la chica de moño con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no hayan creído que nos tardamos mucho.- dijo la rubia.

-No, no se tardaron casi nada.- dijo Boomer con desinterés ya que casi lograba hacer hablar a Kaoru.

-¡Kaoru!-dijo rápidamente Momoko y causando un susto a la ojiverde.- ¿Por qué nos dejaste solos a la hora del almuerzo?

-Es verdad, Kaoru, te extrañamos en la cafetería.-dijo la rubia.

-¿Eh?... bueno yo….es que…yo quería un poco de aire fresco antes de seguir con el resto de las clases.- dijo Kaoru con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Aja.- dijo la ojirosa mirando detenidamente a la pelinegra, pero no por mucho ya que llego su profesor de geografía.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0_**

_En el salón de 2-A…_

_-No puedo creer que Boomer haya defendido a esa chica.- pensó molesto Brick.- Y lo peor del caso son amigos "Boomer sí que sabe escoger amigas".-ironizo el pelirrojo.- pero ya vera esa chica, esto no se queda así, por más linda que sea esto no se quedara así… todavía tenemos una plática pendiente.- pensó el ojirojo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro._

-¿Brick?, mi amor.- dijo la castaña mirando a su novio.

-Sí, Nekota.- respondió el pelirrojo sin mucho interés.

-Sigues muy distraído, seguro que ¿estás bien?- decía la chica sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- soltó el chico.- Ah sí estoy bien amor, no te preocupes.-atino a decir.

-Brick…- dijo de nuevo Nekota.

-¿Si?-volvió a contestar el chico de mirada rubí.

-Sabes que no te creo, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica mirando a los ojos a Brick.

_-Debí imaginarlo, Nekota es demasiado su perspicaz.- pensó el chico.-_Lo se Nekota, pero no es nada importante.-dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

_-_Bueno, si tú dices que no es nada importante…entonces te creo.- dijo la chica dándole un beso en los labios al pelirrojo el cual no tardo en corresponder. (Ay esta juventud.-.)

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

-¡SI!-Por fin salimos.- grito Momoko por todo el salón de clases.

-Ay sí, ya era hora.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y tomando su mochila.

-Este día sí que se me hizo muy largo.- soltó el ojiazul mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Sí, pero ya termino y nos podemos ir a descansar a nuestras casas.-dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la puerta juntó a sus amigos.-Y lo más importante aún… ¡HOY PASAN UNO NUEVO EPISODIO DE GALACTICMAN!-grito la chica con emoción.

-¡Nada de ir a descansar o a ver la televisión Momoko!-dijo la chica de coletas de forma autoritaria.- Recuerda que tenemos el trabajo de química y tú y yo somos compañeras.-decía la chica mirando fijamente a la ojirosa.

-Ah es verdad.- suspiro cansada la pelirroja.- ¡Pero yo quería ver galacticman!-lloriqueo la chica de moño, causando una gotita detrás de la cabeza estilo anime, a los presentes.

-¿Oye Kaoru?, has estado muy seria desde el descanso… ¿está todo bien?-pregunto el rubio a la chica de ojos color jade, la cual estaba muy distraída.

-¿Ah?, ah si Boomer está todo bien.- dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

-Bueno Kaoru, pero si en realidad te pasa algo, en verdad no dudes en venir conmigo, ya que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea.-dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa angelical.

-Muchas gracias Boomer.- dijo la chica sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.-Te prometo que si tengo algún problema, tú serás el primero en saberlo.-termino de decir la pelinegra sin dejar de sonreír.

-Humm, que les parece si antes de irnos a hacer el trabajo de química, vamos por un helado.-propuso la chica de moño.- con ojos de estrella.

-Creo que sería una gran idea.- dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba sus coletas.

-Lo mismo digo.-secundo el ojiazul.- ¿Qué opinas Kaoru?-pregunto el chico viendo a la pelinegra.

-Bueno…creo que estaría bien.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Entonces está decidido!-exclamo la pelirroja.- ¡Iremos a la heladería!- termino de decir la chica mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura cómicamente.

-¿Chicas?, pero antes tengo que avisarle a mis hermanos que no me iré con ellos a casa, y que le digan a mi madre que llegare un poco tarde.-decía el rubio mientras buscaba su celular en su mochila.

-¿Y porque en lugar de llamarlos?, mejor no los buscas, estamos en la misma escuela Boomer, además ya es la hora de salida, deben de estar por aquí cerca.-dijo la rubia mirando todo el patio de la escuela, el cual ya estaba lleno de chicos.

-Miyako, tiene razón.- dijo tímidamente la ojiverde.

-¡Están locas!-grito la ojirosa parándose enfrente de sus amigos y causando un susto a los presentes.- y volvernos a topar con el antipático de su hermano Brick.- Oh no, eso sí que no.- soltó aun con más furia la pelirroja de solo recordar al chico de mirada rubí.

-Eh Momoko…-dijo el rubio con nerviosismo al ver que su hermano pelirrojo estaba atrás de su amiga.

-¡No Boomer!, ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!, ¡No iremos a buscar a tus hermanos!, además no pienso a volverme a encontrar con el molesto de tu hermano.-termino de decir la chica ya con más calma, la cual no duraría mucho.

-¡A quien rayos llamas molesto!-se escuchó decir a una voz fría que estaba detrás de ella.

_-¡No puede ser!, justo el tipo con el que no me quería topar.-pensó Momoko_.- Pues a ti.-dijo la chica dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.- Ya que el único tipo molesto aquí eres tu.- termino de decir la ojirosa.

-¡YO NO SOY MOLESTO!-grito Brick furioso y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ERES!- soltó la chica con burla al ver como se ponía el ojirojo.- Todo el día te la has llevado molestándome, ¡Antipático!

-Vamos chicos.- dijo Boomer intentando calmar al par de pelirrojos.- ¿Qué acaso no podemos hablar las cosas civilizadamente como Dios manda?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Nooooooooo!-gritaron ambos pelirrojos mirando de forma asesina al rubio, el cual mejor opto por alejarse y dejar que ellos arreglaran sus cosas por sí mismos.

-Y aquí va otra pelea.- dijo sin ganas la rubia.

-Eso creo.- dijo Kaoru con un suspiro.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-volvió a gritar el chico.-En todo caso…tú tienes la culpa, por estarte tropezando a cada rato conmigo.- dijo Brick triunfante al ver la cara de la chica.

-¡AY POR FAVOR!-dijo la chica rodando los ojos.- Como si yo quisiera estarme tropezando a cada rato contigo.- decía Momoko sin dejar de mirar molesta al chico.

-Ah, ¿no?-dijo Brick arqueando una ceja y cambiando su mirada fría a una más "linda" la cual causo un pequeño sonrojo a la ojirosa.- Entonces dime…¿por qué te sonrojas?-soltó el chico mirando fijamente a Momoko. ( Jajaja la atraparon x'D)

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!- dijo la chica más roja que antes.- Yo…yo no estoy sonrojada.- termino de decir la chica mientras desviaba la mirada de Brick.

-Tienes razón…-dijo el chico poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al cielo.

_-¿Qué?, ¿acaso el antipático me está dando la razón?-pensó la chica mirando incrédula al pelirrojo._

-En realidad…-dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar al cielo.- ¡Estas más roja que un tomate!- decía Brick con una sonrisa arrogante y mirando a la chica fijamente, la cual se había quedado sin palabras.

Momoko tardó un poco en reaccionar por lo dicho del chico de mirada rubí, pero cuando lo hizo cualquiera que la hubiera visto, hubiera preferido alejarse inmediatamente de ahí por su propia seguridad. La pelirroja estaba hecha furia y no pensó dos veces en lo que iba a hacer…lo siguiente que se pudo apreciar fue a Brick tirado en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral y un gran chichón en la cabeza y a Boomer y Kaoru auxiliándolo mientras que Miyako iba detrás de la ojirosa, la cual había optado por alejarse de ahí para no terminar de matar al chico por compasión a Boomer.

-¡Brick!, ¡Brick!, ¡Brick!- decía el rubio mientras agitaba violentamente a su hermano.

-Estoy bien…Boomer.- soltó irritado el pelirrojo y alejando a Boomer de él.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto la pelinegra con timidez. (Ella siempre preocupándose por los demás:'3)

-¿Eh?-dijo el ojirojo al notar la presencia de la bella chica.- Ah sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- dijo Brick dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que estas bien…-dijo el rubio.- ¡Eres un torpe Brick!

-¡Que!-dijo molesto el chico ojos color sangre.

-Que eres un torpe… no debiste molestar a Momoko.- dijo el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

-¡Pero ella fue la que empezó!-se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, pero pudiste haber parado la pelea, pero en cambio le echaste más leña al fuego.- dijo el ojiazul a modo de regaño.

-Es que no me podía quedar así.- dijo molesto el ojirojo.- Si ella no me hubiera dicho nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

-Bueno…. olvidemos eso.- dijo el rubio ya que no quería discutir con su hermano.- Pero Brick creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería, ese golpe no se ve muy bien.- dijo el rubio con una pequeña risita al ver semejante golpe que le dejaron a su hermano mayor.

-Es verdad, eso se ve un poco doloroso.- dijo Kaoru preocupada.

-Bueno…la verdad ese golpe si dolió.- dijo Brick mientras se tentaba la cabeza.

-Entonces te llevaremos a la enfermería.- decía Boomer mientras escribía en su teléfono.

-Oye Boomer ¿a quién le escribes?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Le estoy mandando un mensaje a Miyako para decirle que ella y Momoko se vallan adelantando a la heladería y otro a Butch para que sepa dónde estamos.- dijo el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular.

_-¿Butch?, ¿Cómo el chico que me salvo?, ¿será que es el hermano mayor de Boomer?- pensó la pelinegra._

-¿Tú amiga la rubia?-pregunto Brick.

-Sí, y se llama Miyako.-contesto el rubio.-Listo ya se mandaron, mejor apurémonos les dije que las veríamos en media hora en la heladería del centro.- dijo el ojiazul dirigiéndose a Kaoru.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

-Ahhh.-bostezo Kyosuke.- Por fin salimos de la cárcel.- dijo alegremente el castaño.

-Tienes razón Kyo.- dijo Butch mientras tomaba su mochila.- Ya salimos de la cárcel.- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

-Vamos chicos.- dijo Eliot.- La escuela no es tan mala como para llamarla "cárcel".- dijo inocente el chico de gafas.

-¿Ah no?-dijo el castaño.- Solo te hacen estar más de 7 horas encerrados en un edificio, con profesores molestos, lejos de los videojuegos, la televisión, ¿quieres que siga?- decía el castaño mirando fijamente al peliazul.

-Está bien… ya entendí.- dijo el inglés rodando los ojos.

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si ¿vamos por algo de tomar?-dijo el ojiverde.

-Humm, es buena idea.- dijo Kyosuke.- Además no tengo ganas de llegar temprano a mi casa.-

-Dicen que la heladería del centro, es muy buena.- dijo el peliazul.- Tienen de todo tipo de refrescos, helados, malteadas y cosas así.- término de decir Eliot.

-Si yo voy mucho ahí con mis hermanos y es muy buena.- dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsos de su pantalón.

-¿Pasa algo Butch?-pregunto el chico de gafas al ver la cara de susto que ponía su amigo al ver la pantalla del celular.

-Ah.- suspiro el pelinegro.- No, no pasa nada, solo que Boomer me mandó un mensaje que dice que Brick está en la enfermería por un golpe que se hizo en la cabeza.-dijo el pelinegro con pesadez.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el castaño.- ¿Y por qué fue el golpe?

-No lo sé.- dijo el chico mirando al piso.- Pero lo iré a averiguar ahora.- soltó el ojiverde con determinación.-Chicos creo que no podré ir con ustedes, pero no se preocupen vamos luego.- dijo Butch mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

**_0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o_**

En la enfermería…

-¡Auch!- se escuchó la voz de Brick.- Eso arde.- dijo irritado por la crema que le estaban poniendo en el golpe.

-Es natural que arda y más por tremendo chichón que te hiciste.- dijo la enfermera mientras cerraba el frasquito de la crema.

-Más bien que me hicieron.- susurro el ojirojo.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-pregunto la enfermera arqueando una ceja y mirando cuidadosamente al chico de mirada rubí.- ¿Acaso te pelaste con otro chico?- dijo la enfermera.

-No fue con un chico.- dijo Boomer.- Fue con una chica.- dijo sin parar de reír al ver la cara que ponía su hermano pelirrojo.

-Ay Boomer, no te burles de tu hermano.- dijo la chica de piel porcelana sintiendo lastima por el chico de mirada rubí.

-¡Boomer, tu cállate!- dijo Brick con llamas en los ojos.

-Así… ¿que una chica?-dijo la enfermera con picardía, sin dejar de mirar a Brick.

-Si…una chica.- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose.- pero no crea que estábamos peleando así de golpes, enserio yo….yo nunca golpearía a una chica.- dijo el chico sin parar de tartamudear.- solo que después dije algo que la molesto tanto y pues…pues me golpeo.- termino de hablar Brick poniéndose igual de rojo que su gorra.

-Bueno no te pongas así.- dijo la enfermera al ver el color del chico.- Te daré un té medicinal para que te tomes ahorita y después te podrás ir a tu casa.

-¿Enserio?-dijo el chico.

-Sí, te servirá para bajar la hinchazón del golpe.- decía la enfermera mientras hacia el té medicinal para Brick.

-Oye Brick.- dijo Boomer acercándose a su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo aun molesto por la burla.

-Kaoru y yo ya nos vamos, pero no te preocupes Butch ya me aviso por mensaje que ya viene para acá.- dijo el rubio.

-Genial.- soltó el pelirrojo.- Va a venir pero solo a burlarse de mí y después a sermonearme.

-Brick, te lo tienes merecido, nadie te tiene molestando a chicas de primero.- dijo Boomer mirando a su hermano.

-Pero ella empezó.- dijo el chico cruzando los brazos.

-Si si, lo que tú digas hermano.- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de la enfermería para que Kaoru saliera.

-Bueno espero que te mejores.- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo tímidamente.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Brick con una sonrisa.- Al menos alguien se preocupa por mí.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano rubio.

-Adiós Brick.- dijo Boomer sin darle importancia a las miradas de su hermano pelirrojo y cerrando la puerta de la enfermería.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_De camino a la heladería…_

-¿Momoko?-soltó la rubia mirando a su amiga.

-Si Miyako.- contesto la pelirroja.

-Sabes que en realidad no era necesario golpearlo, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica de coletas.

-Si Miyako, pero es que…no sé… lo que me dijo hizo que me enojara muchísimo y cuando menos pensé yo ya le había soltado un golpe en la cabeza.- dijo la pelirroja con remordimiento.

-Y valla golpe que le diste al pobre chico, le diste tan duro que lo tiraste al suelo.- dijo la rubia riendo al recordar como Momoko golpeo a Brick.

-No te rías.- dijo la pelirroja avergonzada.- Que aunque no lo creas me siento culpable.

-Pues entonces la próxima vez que lo veas.- pensó bien lo que iba a decir.-Pídele disculpas.- dijo la rubia con temor de que la pelirroja también la golpeara a ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo con llamas en los ojos.- Aunque me pase, ese golpe se lo tenía bien merecido.- dijo la chica con voz firme.- Ese antipático no recibirá ninguna disculpa mía.- decía la chica mientras abría la puerta de la heladería.

-Ay Momoko.- dijo la rubia viendo su celular.- Oh dice Boomer, que él y Kaoru ya vienen para acá, que no tardan y que si queremos que vallamos ordenando.

-¡Entonces que esperamos!-exclamo la ojirosa jalando hacia adentro del establecimiento a Miyako.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o_**

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Butch mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería.- ¿Esta aquí Brick Him?

-¿Him?- dijo la enfermera.-Oh si, está detrás de esa cortina.- dijo dulcemente la enfermera.

-Gracias.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Brick?-dijo el pelinegro mientras deslizaba la cortina.

-¿Ah?- dijo el chico de mirada rubí, el cual estaba recostado con una taza de té al lado de la camilla.-Ah eres tú Butch.- dijo sin emoción alguna.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto el ojiverde al ver tremendo golpe que tenía su hermano.- ¿Te peleaste?- dijo su hermano mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno…digamos que algo así.- dijo el pelirrojo sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Cómo que algo así?-pregunto Butch mirando acusadoramente a su hermano.

-Es que si fue por una pelea…pero no creas que yo estaba peleando…bueno en realidad si…pero no a golpes…-tartamudeo Brick.

-¿Eh?-soltó el pelinegro.- ¿Brick?, creo que no te estoy entendiendo.- dijo el chico de ojos color esmeralda confundido.

-¿Butch?-dijo el pelirrojo.- Este golpe me lo hizo una chica.- término de decir mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ¿Brick?, ¿Es enserio?, ¿Una chica?- dijo riéndose el pelinegro.

-No te burles, que si me dolió.- dijo molesto por la burla de su hermano.

-Brick, es que no puedo creer que ese golpe te lo haya hecho una chica.- dijo el ojiverde ya sin reírse tanto.- ¿Qué acaso le coqueteaste o qué?- dijo Butch con picardía.

-¡Que!, ¡Yo coquetearle a esa loca!, ¡Claro que no!- exclamo furioso por la acusación de su hermano.- Además recuerda que tengo novia.

-Lo se.- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.- Pero quería molestarte.- Y dime Brick, ¿Quién fue la chica que pudo golpear tan duro al capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela?

-Una amiga de Boomer.- dijo fríamente el chico.

-¿Amiga de Boomer?- pregunto el chico de piel porcelana.- ¿Una chica de primero?

-Si amiga de Boomer y si también una chica de primero.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te golpeo?- pregunto Butch.

-Es que estábamos discutiendo y yo le dije algo que la molesto mucho y cuando menos pensé yo ya estaba tirado en el piso con un terrible dolor en la cabeza.- dijo el chico avergonzado.

-Ay Brick.- dijo su hermano.- No estuvo bien que la hallas molestado.-decía el pelinegro mirando reprobatoriamente a su hermano ojirojo.

-Es que yo no empecé...-comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

-Sea el que haya empezado, tu como el mayor…pudiste pararlo.- dijo el ojiverde con voz firme.

-Si ya se…Boomer me dijo algo parecido.- dijo con desinterés.

-¿Boomer?-dijo Butch.- Y hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?-pregunto el chico de mirada esmeralda.

-Pues él y una amiga suya…Kaoru, vinieron y me trajeron a la enfermería y después se fueron porque tenían que ir a reunirse con otras de sus amigas.- explico el chico de ojos color sangre.

_-¿Kaoru?, ¿Cómo la chica que salve?, ¿Serán la misma?-pensó el pelinegro_.- Oh está bien, pero bueno Brick creo que ya deberíamos irnos.-dijo el chico.

-Si tienes razón.- dijo el chico.- Solo déjame llamar a Nekota para ver si todavía sigue aquí en la escuela.- ¿Bueno?, ¿Nekota?, ¿Sigues aquí en la escuela?...oh ya veo, entonces te veo mañana amor, adiós.

-Y, ¿Qué te dijo mi cuñada?- pregunto el ojiverde.

-Que como ya no me vio a la hora de salida, se fue con sus amigas Miko y Himeko Shirogane.

-Bueno hermanito entonces creo que nos iremos solo tú y yo.-dijo Butch sonriendo.

-Eso creo.- suspiro Brick.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

-¡Esos helados sí que estaban deliciosos!-exclamo Momoko con ojos de corazón.

-La verdad que si.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.- Y más el de arcoíris.

-Estaban riquísimos.- dijo Boomer.- Hubiera deseado poder comer más pero ya había comido demasiado.- dijo el chico.

-Y dime Kaoru, ¿Te gusto el helado que comiste?-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Si estaba muy bueno.- dijo Kaoru devolviéndole la sonrisa a Miyako.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Momoko, aquí nos despedimos.- término de decir la pelirroja con decepción al ver que estaban al frente de su casa.

-Entonces aquí vives.- dijo el rubio mirando la hermosa casa de dos pisos color rosa.

-Es muy linda.- dijo Kaoru.

-Kaoru tiene razón…tu casa es muy linda.-secundo Miyako.

-¿Tú te quedaras aquí, verdad Miyako?-pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, soy la compañera de Momoko y decidimos que haríamos el trabajo aquí en su casa.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos.- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a las chicas.- Adiós nos vemos mañana.- decía Boomer mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Adiós chicas, hasta mañana.- dijo Kaoru sonriendo y caminando al lado del chico.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

-¡Mama!-se escuchó la voz de dos chicos, un pelinegro y el otro pelirrojo.- ¡Ya llegamos!- dijeron al unísono los hermanos Him.

-Hijos, ya volvieron.- dijo Sanae dándoles un beso y un abrazo a sus hijos.- ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de clases?-pregunto emocionada su madre.

-Pues muy bien mama, todo estuvo muy bien.- dijeron los chicos.

-Pero mama, ¿y Boomer?-pregunto Butch.

-¿Aún no ha llegado?-pregunto el ojirojo.

-Oh no se preocupen hijos, Boomer me acaba de llamar y me dijo que él y su amiga ya vienen para acá.

-¿Amiga?-pregunto el pelirrojo.- _Ay Dios, por favor que no sea esa loca de Momoko.- pensó el pelirrojo._

-Sí, amiga.- dijo su madre.- Es una chica de su nuevo salón y viene a hacer una tarea con Boomer.- dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el pelinegro.- Me alegro que ya desde el primer día haga amigos.-dijo el ojiverde sonriendo al igual que su madre.- Bueno me retiro, tengo mucha tarea que hacer.- decía Butch mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-¡Hola!, ya llegue…bueno llegamos.- se escuchó la voz de Boomer por toda la casa Him.

-Hijo ya llegaste.- dijo su madre abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh, tú debes ser Kaoru… ¿cierto?- dijo con una gran sonrisa la mujer.

-Sí, así es.- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia estilo japonés.- Gracias por dejarme venir a su casa.- dijo la pelinegra tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, cualquier amiga de mis hijos siempre es bienvenida aquí.- dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa, pero bueno chicos me retiro, para que puedan hacer su tarea.- dijo Sanae mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Bien Kaoru, será mejor que vallamos a mi cuarto, ahí podremos trabajar sin que nos molesten mis hermanos.- dijo Boomer mostrándole el camino a su habitación.

-Boomer ya llegaste.- dijo Brick.

-Oh Brick, ya estabas aquí.-dijo el rubio.- No te vi, ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Kaoru?-pregunto el rubio.

-Pero como olvidarla, si fue la única que me trato bien, cuando tu amiga Momoko me golpeo.-dijo Brick sonriéndole a la pelinegra.- Es un placer volverte a ver.

-Igual.- respondió con una sonrisa tímida la chica ojos color jade.

-Bueno, Brick nos disculpamos, pero tenemos tarea que hacer.- dijo el rubio tomando a Kaoru de la mano para llevarla a su habitación.-Bien Kaoru, esta es mi habitación.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Wow es muy hermosa.- dijo la pelinegra viendo toda la habitación del chico la cual estaba repleta de decoraciones de animales marinos.

-Gracias.- respondió el.- Pero bueno será mejor que comencemos con la tarea.

-Si tienes razón.- dijo la ojiverde mientras veía que había dejado su mochila en la planta baja de la casa bueno más bien mansión. (Como quieran verlo, recuerden que el padre de los chicos es rico xD).- ¿Boomer?

-Sí, Kaoru.- dijo el chico mirándola fijamente.

-Deje mi mochila abajo.- dijo la chica.- iré por ella.- decía la pelinegra mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Boomer.

-Está bien Kaoru.- dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

_-Ay que torpe soy, ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejar mi mochila abajo?-pensó Kaoru, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la sala de los Him._

-Auch.- dijo Kaoru al sentir que choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, lo cual ocasiono que se callera.

-Oh, perdón no vi….por donde iba.-tartamudeo el pelinegro al ver de quien se trataba y poniéndose más rojo que un tomate_.- ¡Torpe!, ¿Por qué te tienes que poner así cuando vez a esa chica?-pensó Butch._

-No… fue mi culpa, iba distraída.- dijo la chica de piel porcelana aun en el suelo y sin mirar arriba.

-No, en realidad fue mía.- dijo el chico ojos color esmeralda ofreciéndole una mano a Kaoru, la cual acepto.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica pero rápidamente enrojeció al toparse con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, que no dejaban de mirarla fijamente.- _Oh no, otra vez…otra vez…otra vez el.- pensó Kaoru._

Continuara…

¡Oh sí!:3 Gracias a Dios por fin termine el quinto capituloc:

Y si, ya se, me tardo mucho en actualizar y más esta vez xD

Perdooon!:$ Pero estas semanas estuve muy ocupada…tenía un concurso de literatura y también empezaba exámenes D:

Pero en fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos luego:B

Mata ne, Sayonara:v


End file.
